Harry Potter the story ending
by lobitawood
Summary: El mundo mágico ya no es lo que era. Harry Potter tiene una nueva misión... SALVARLO. ¿Podrá hacerlo solo o necesita la ayuda de sus amigos? Si quieres saber más solo tienes que leer la historia.
1. Harry Potter, the story ending

Esta historia no me pertecene, es de una amiga a la que tengo mucho cariño.

Los personajes son de la grandiosa Rowling a excepción de dos: Sarah y Lorena, invención de la autora.

Espero que os guste.

Saludos.


	2. El comienzo de un nuevo curso

_CAPITULO I_

Caía la noche sobre Privet drive, la poca gente que se encontraba en la calle regresaba a sus casas para cenar. En una de esas gemelas casas, concretamente en el numero 4, vivía un muchacho de cabello azabache que esa noche no cenaría. Sus tíos lo habían castigado por pronunciar una palabra prohibida.

Ese muchacho era Harry Potter. Vivía con sus tíos y su primo desde que le alcanzaba la memoria. Todos esos años habían sido de soledad y tristeza, hasta que su destino cambio con una carta; esta le decía que había sido admitido en un colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. ¡Era un mago!

Allí dejó de estar solo, conoció a un montón de chicos iguales a él y descubrió que en el mundo de la magia, él era famoso.

Tenia tres amigos estupendos que nunca se olvidan de él; Ron, Hermione y Lorena. Siempre corría sus aventuras junto a ellos, también compartían casa (los cuatro eran de Gryffindor). Los extrañaba mucho en sus vacaciones de verano, y por supuesto, tampoco se olvidaba de Sirius, su padrino, y de los demás miembros de la orden del fénix.

Ese verano estaba resultando diferente; hacia unas noches atrás, mientras dormía, le había parecido escuchar una voz en su cabeza, no la de su conciencia, sino otra que no sabia de donde venia. "Nos veremos pronto" había dicho aquella voz. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

De repente, una lechuza blanca como la nieve le hizo volver a la realidad. Llevaba una carta en el pico, Harry pensó que seria la contestación de Ron a su misiva.

Y efectivamente, Ron le decía que irían a buscarle al día siguiente por la tarde, y que por lo de la voz, había consultado con su padre y este no encontró ninguna explicación.

Esa mañana se respiraba un aire tenso en casa de los Dursley, unos extraños entrarían en su casa para llevarse a su sobrino; lo bueno de eso es que se lo llevarían para siempre, si era cierto lo que les dijo aquel viejo chiflado la noche en que les cayó aquella maldición de quedarse con Harry.

A las seis de la tarde, Harry, con ayuda de Ron, bajó su baúl al recibidor en el cual esperaba el señor Weasley entretenido por observar unas fotos de Dudley con mucho interés.

Esa vez, habían aparcado el viejo coche en la puerta y habían accedido a llamar cordialmente a la puerta, y esto divertía mucho al señor Weasley.

- Bien, pues si esta todo listo nos vamos. - dijo el señor Weasley. Con un gesto de la cabeza se despidió de los Dursley.

- Adiós. - Se despidió Ron.

- Adiós. - Se despidió Harry.

- Hasta nunca. - Susurro tío Vernon.

Se montaron en el viejo Ford Angila, y pusieron rumbo a la Madriguera.

El señor Weasley le preguntó por las vacaciones, y se alegró al escuchar que no habían sido molestas.

- ¿Han ido a su casa Hermione o Lorena, señor Weasley?

- No, Hermione llegará hoy, y tenemos que ir a por Lorena a la estación, llega mañana de España.

El viaje se le hizo corto. Cuando llegaron a la madriguera, la señora Weasley les esperaba en la puerta.

- ¡Oh! Querido ¿Cómo estas? - Lo saludó la señora Weasley.

- Bien, gracias señora Weasley. - Le respondió Harry.

Al entrar en la casa encontró a los dos gemelos sentados a la mesa.

- Buenas Harry. - Le saludaron a la vez.

- ¿Qué tal, chicos? - Les preguntó este.

- Bastante bien. - Contestó Fred.

- ¿Y que tal sortilegios Weasley?

- Viento en popa. – Dijo George guiñándole un ojo.

No encontró por allí ni a Percy ni a Ginny.

- Señor Weasley ¿Dónde están Percy y Ginny?- Preguntó Harry.

De repente la señora Weasley sollozo ligeramente.

- Veras Harry, Percy sigue trabajando para el ministro. Y Ginny debe de bajar de un momento a otro. - Le respondió la señora Weasley.


	3. De vuelta a la rutina

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE UNA AMIGA... LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING EXCEPTO DOS: LORENA Y SARA, CREACIÓN DE MI AMIGA.**

_CAPITULO II_

Subieron a la habitación de Ron a dejar las cosas de Harry, estaba tal y como la recordaba, con aquellos pósters de los Chundley Cannons entrando y saliendo con sus escobas. La señora Weasley estaba preparando la comida cuando volvieron a bajar.

- ¡Siéntate a comer querido! - Le dijo.

Todos los Weasley se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

- Arthur, no te olvides de que tenemos que ir a por ella.- Le dijo la señora Weasley a su marido.

- ¿Puedo ir con vosotros, mamá?- Pregunto Fred.

- No, tienes que quedarte con tus hermanos y con Harry. Tú y George tenéis que arreglar vuestra habitación y recibir a Hermione cuando venga.

Cerca del medio día los señores Weasley se marcharon. Los gemelos subieron a su habitación, pero a juzgar por las explosiones que se oían no estaban recogiendo su habitación.

Mientras tanto Harry, Ron y Ginny jugaban un partido de Quidditch uno contra uno.

Por la tarde llegó Hermione. Estaba igual que siempre, con su melena aleonada y su envidiada sabiduría.

- ¿Aun no ha venido Lorena?- Preguntó la chica.

- Parece que no te alegras de vernos.- Replicó Ron.

- Pues claro que me alegro de veros. Solo quería hablar sobre algo que me preguntó en una de sus cartas.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?- Pregunto de repente una voz en las escaleras.

Era Fred, que había bajado al oír tantas voces. Parecía preocupado y eso era bastante raro en él, ya que solo se preocupaba por su gemelo y su madre.

- No lo sé, no me dejó nada claro, espero hablar con ella cuando llegue.- Respondió Hermione.

Harry contó a sus amigos algo que le mantenía preocupado desde hacia ya tiempo. Les contó que una voz le había hablado en su cabeza diciéndole que se verían pronto. Sus amigos, como era lógico, le miraron con cara de miedo.

- ¿No será que quien-tu-sabes entra en tu mente?- Preguntó Ron.

- ¿Cómo va a ser eso? Harry aprendió a cerrarla, para algo te servirían aquellas noches de oclumancia con Snape.- Contestó Hermione.

- No, no lo creo, es una voz femenina.- Respondió Harry.

- ¿No sería solo un sueño, Harry?- Preguntó Hermione.

- No, porque solo la oigo cuando estoy despierto, aunque puedes tener razón, solo la oigo por la noche.

Mientras miraban el atardecer sentados en la hierba del patio trasero de la madriguera, seguían elucubrando sobre el tema de la voz, aunque, por lo que Harry notaba, sus amigos no le dieron gran importancia. En ese instante llegaron los señores Weasley con Lorena y Pepe.

La recibieron con un gran abrazo los tres amigos, le preguntaron millones de cosas, pero Harry y Ron esperaban la pregunta de Hermione.

- ¿Puedes contarnos lo que me contabas en…?

Pero no pudo terminar de hacerle la pregunta porque en ese instante George la cogió del brazo y se la llevó escaleras arriba.

- Que prisa tienen estos chicos por enseñarles esas tonterías, yo no se como los aguanta tanto.- Dijo la señora Weasley, y se puso a cocinar para la cena.

Pasaron dos semanas estupendas en la Madriguera, pero tuvieron que marchar al nuevo curso escolar.

En la estación, en el andén invisible para los muggles, el 9 y ¾, el tren escarlata bañaba todo el andén de vapor; Los muchachos desde las ventanas se despedían de su madre, y Harry, Hermione y Lorena le daban las gracias por la estancia en la madriguera.

- Nos veremos en navidad queridos, portaos bien y cuidaros.- Se despidió la señora Weasley.

- Hasta pronto chicos.- Se despidió el señor Weasley.

El tren dio una curva y los Weasley se perdieron de vista.

En el trayecto, se contaron un montón de cosas. Todo era fiesta y diversión.

Se reunieron con ellos Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean y Seamus. Mientras que todos estaban en sus conversaciones con los otros, Harry, estaba distraído mirando por la ventana.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En que piensas? – Le preguntó Lorena.

- Echaba de menos esas preguntas – Le sonrió Harry.

- ¿De veras? Venga, cuéntame lo que te ocurre, por favor.

- Estoy pensando en lo feliz que me siento cuando regreso a Hogwarts con vosotros.

- ¿Qué, te han vuelto a tratar mal esos Dursley?

- No, como siempre. Estoy preocupado por Hocicos.

- ¿No has vuelto a hablar con él?

- No y es muy raro.

- En Grimmauld place estará bien.

En ese momento llegó Lee Jordan que preguntaba por Lorena.

- ¿Puedes venir un momento a nuestro compartimiento? Pepe se ha colado allí y esta armando una...

- Sí, claro. Enseguida vuelvo y me sigues contando ¿vale? Anímate y no les preocupes a ellos.- dijo señalando a sus amigos.

Harry vio como desaparecía al salir al pasillo.

Ron cerró la puerta del compartimiento tras la salida de Lee y se acercó a su amigo. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Harry? Se te nota mucho. - Le dijo Ron.

- No se, estoy preocupado por lo de la voz. - Contestó.

- Bueno siempre puedes hablarlo con Dumbledore. - Aconsejó Hermione.

El viaje transcurrió mucho más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado a Harry. No volvieron a ver a Lorena hasta que bajaron del tren cuando se reunió con ellos para subir juntos en el carro tirado por los therstrals que los llevaba hasta Hogwarts.

Al llegar, se celebró, como era habitual, la elección del sombrero seleccionador. Harry se puso muy contento al dar una mirada a la mesa de profesores, ya que reencontró al profesor Lupin. Este lo miró y le saludó con la cabeza.

- Mira, Lupin nos da clase un año más, ¿no es genial? - apunto Hermione.

Tras una maravillosa cena, Harry quedo exhausto y no tardo mucho en dormirse cuando se tumbo en aquella cama con dosel y cortinas escarlatas. Y a juzgar por los ronquidos de Ron, el tampoco.


	4. Todo es igual

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE UNA AMIGA... LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING EXCEPTO DOS: LORENA Y SARA, CREACIÓN DE MI AMIGA.**

_CAPITULO III_

Comenzó un nuevo día y con el, las clases; Se les había acabado la fiesta y la felicidad, ahora trabajarían duro y en serio, puesto que ese año era el último y debían pensar en lo que les gustaría hacer después. A primera hora les tocaba la clase mas aburrida del mundo, Historia de la magia. En la entrada a la espera del profesor, los chicos encontraron una cara nueva. La noche anterior no la habían visto. Era una chica de Ravenclaw, era de estatura media, rubia y con impresión de buena compañera. Hermione, muy cordial la saludo.

- Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger y soy de Gryffindor.- se presentó Hermione.

- Hola, yo soy Sarah, y soy de Ravenclaw.- Se presentó la chica.

- Encantada.- dijo Hermione.- Estos son Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

- Hola.- Dijo Ron.

- Encantado.- Dijo Harry.

La chica los miró como a otros chicos, cosa que a Harry agradó, ya que otro lo hubiese estudiado con la mirada.

Ron y Harry dejaron a Hermione charlando con aquella chica y se pusieron a hablar con Neville. En ese instante llego corriendo Lorena con la mochila cargada a la espalda.

- ¿Llego tarde?- Preguntó.

- No, aun no ha venido el profesor, y es muy raro.- Dijo Hermione detrás de Ron.

- Ah! Hola Sarah, parece que vienes con nosotros a historia de la magia.- dijo Lorena a la chica.

Los tres se miraron con cara extrañada.

- ¿Os conocéis?- Preguntó Harry.

- Si, nos conocimos ayer. Me la encontré por el pasillo mientras vosotros estabais en el gran comedor. Se había perdido ¿verdad?- Respondió Lorena.

La chica únicamente asintió tímida.

Definitivamente no tuvieron esa clase, ya que el profesor no llegó. Subieron a la sala común que en ese instante estaba desierta.

- ¿Para esto nos hemos despertado tan pronto?- Bostezó Ron mientras caía en una butaca.

- Lo mismo digo. Tanto correr para nada.- Se quejó Lorena.

Los cuatro amigos se sentaron en los sillones con la mirada perdida hacia ninguna parte. Hermione aprovechó ese rato para repasar la primera lección del libro "El poder de las piedras" ya que en la hora siguiente tendrían runas antiguas.

La mañana pasó sin sobresaltos, lo cual era raro, ya que en la clase de adivinación, la profesora Trelawney siempre descubría en torno a Harry un aura de muertes y desgracias. La clase estaba llena de mesitas redondas con enormes libros encima de ellas. Todo ello se cerraba en círculo hacia el sillón verde con orejas de la profesora. Al entrar en la clase, la profesora Trelawney miraba de forma rara a Harry. Se sentó junto a Ron en una de esas diminutas mesas y no se extraño al ver las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba de vez en cuando la profesora. Cuando este la miraba directamente a los ojos, ella los apartaba con gran temor.

- ¿Qué te deparará el futuro en este nuevo curso?- Pregunto de guasa Ron.- Vas a morir estrangulado por un calcetín.

Los chicos rieron en silencio para que no les llamasen la atención. Pero aquella predicción habitual no llegó, la clase continuó con una tranquilidad que no era la correcta en aquel lugar. No hubo nada practico, solo empezaron a leer aquellos enormes libros.

Después de aquella clase tuvieron un pequeño descanso, el cual solo sirvió para reencontrarse con Hermione y Lorena en la puerta del aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Era la preferida de Harry, ese año en concreto le tenía mayor ilusión ya que estaría de nuevo con ellos el profesor Lupin.

Al rato de llegar la puerta se abrió de un golpe, los alumnos entraron enseguida y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. La clase era amplia, en las paredes se abrían grandes ventanales pero pese a esto la seguía teniendo un ambiente sombrío.

- ¡Bienvenidos un años más a todos!- Les saludó el profesor Lupin- Os sorprenderá verme un año más ya que el historial de los profesores de este arte es un poco nefasta. Bueno haciendo a un lado esto, hoy será una clase relajada ya que acabamos de llegar de vacaciones y me gustaría saber si habéis podido aprender un poco más de lo visto el año anterior y si os ha servido para defenderos.

Fue preguntando uno a uno si habían conseguido superarse al año anterior y algunos a los que preguntaba, contaban cosas espectaculares. Harry pensaba que la mayoría eran invenciones para impresionar al profesor Lupin. Cuando llegó el turno de Harry, el profesor lo saltó; Harry lo agradecía ya que no le interesaba gritar a los cuatro vientos que ese verano había escuchado una voz en su cabeza, porque sus compañeros lo hubieran tomado por loco y se habrían burlado de él.

De pronto sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de la comida. Se produjo un alboroto en la clase de libros y carteras y de sillas que se corrían. Se produjo un gran jaleo en los pasillos de la gente que se dirigía hambrienta hacia el gran comedor. Tras la estupenda comida, se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo. Bajando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid se encontraron de nuevo con aquella chica rubia.

- Parece que también compartimos esta clase, ¿no?- Les saludó.

- Eso parece.- Contestó Hermione.

- ¿Qué tal son las clases de Hagrid? He oído hablar de él, pero no de sus clases.- Preguntó Sarah.

- Son estupendas a la par de divertidas.- Exclamó, con una nota grave de sarcasmo, una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Era Draco Malfoy.

Los chicos le lanzaron duras miradas mientras él reía con esos dos brutos guardaespaldas que tenia por amigos.

Pasaron delante de ellos pegando empujones.

- Que chico tan desagradable.- Dijo Sarah

- No lo sabes bien.- Respondió Lorena.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Hagrid ya los esperaba en la puerta. Tenía a su lado una gran jaula de hierro que de vez en cuando dejaba escapar pequeñas llamaradas de fuego.

- ¡Bienvenidos a todos! Veo caras nuevas, espero que aprendáis mucho este curso.- Malfoy hizo un gesto despectivo- Hoy vamos a empezar con algo espectacular. Esto de aquí –Señaló a la jaula- es una quimera, aun es un ejemplar pequeño pero cuando alcanza la edad adulta puede ser casi igual a un caballo.

Era la primera vez que Harry veía una criatura como esa, parecía que habían juntado trozos de animales distintos y los habían unido entre si.

Tenía cuerpo de cabra, patas y cabeza de león y cola de dragón. De vez en cuando soltaba pequeñas bolas de fuego que prendían la escasa hierba que había en aquel lugar.

La clase continuo con serios problemas, la quimera había quemado parte del techo de la pequeña cabaña, y a Neville le había chamuscado la túnica.

Al finalizar, Hagrid se acercó a sus jóvenes amigos y les preguntó por la clase.

- ¿Cómo estáis, chicos? – Les saludó el gigante.- ¿Qué os ha parecido mi clase?

- Espectacular.- Mintieron los cuatro.

- La verdad es que al final se me ha ido un poco de las manos pero no ha ocurrido nada que haya que lamentar.

- Hagrid, ¡por poco te quedas sin tejado! - Dijo alarmada Hermione.

- No te preocupes, con unas cuantas ramas se arreglara. Venga marchaos, no lleguéis tarde a la siguiente clase por mi culpa.- Les animó.

De camino a la peor clase que podían tener esa mañana, Pociones, Neville se quejaba de su quemadura.

- Cada año esta peor de la cabeza. ¡Una quimera! Hay que pararle los pies o al final lo echaran del cargo.

Neville tenía razón.

- Decía que era un espécimen pequeño, no me gustaría conocerlo de mayor.- Dijo Ron.

- No me quiero imaginar lo que Hagrid seria capaz de traer en la próxima lección. Espero que no sea un…- empezó Hermione.

- …dragón.- Dijeron a la vez los cuatro.

Se miraron con expresión de asombro, pero ellos sabían mejor que nadie que Hagrid seria capaz de llevarlo. Ya en una ocasión enseñó a los chicos un richback noruego, que tuvo que dárselo a Charlie para que lo llevaran a Rumania.

Volvieron a ver a Malfoy en la clase de Pociones, este les lanzaba miradas de burla por la clase anterior.

Tras unos minutos apareció el profesor Snape ondeando su túnica negra. Era un hombre alto y delgado. Su rostro, totalmente blanco, se cerraba tras unas cortinas de grasiento cabello negro.

- Me voy a dejar de memeces de preguntaros por las vacaciones, porque se que algunos estuvisteis trabajando duro y otros vagueando. – Miro a Harry duramente. Este no retiro su mirada de aquellos ojos negros fríos y vacíos.

Ese día comenzaron con una poción bastante difícil. Se trataba de la poción del crecimiento vegetal. Al pasar por el lado de los chicos ordenó:

- Weasley, Granger, coged cada uno un caldero y poneos separados. Vosotros dos lo mismo. Ponte allí Calonge. Y te advierto Granger, como oiga el más leve susurro a tus compañeros os suspenderé todo el curso y restaré 20 puntos a Gryffindor.

Los chicos obedecieron de inmediato y se pusieron a trabajar. Al cabo de media hora, la clase estaba llena de humo. Del caldero de Neville salía un humo amarillo muy ligero, del de Ron, salía humo azul, del de Harry salía humo verde, del de Lorena salía un humo rojo muy espeso y el caldero de Hermione salía humo morado, ese era el correcto.

Tras una hora, los colores de los humos habían cambiado muy poco. Snape pidió que metieran un poco de cada poción en unos frascos, pusieran su nombre y los fueran depositando mientras salían en su mesa. Cuando Malfoy lo dejo, el profesor lo alabó. Cuando lo deposito Harry, Snape lo miro con cara de burla y le dijo:

- ¡Cero!

Lo mismo les dijo a los demás. Hermione ni si quiera se molestó en protestar ya que sabia la respuesta y no tenia ganas de que le suspendieran tan rápido, aunque por lo bajo se iba quejando. Ron y Lorena salieron con cara de indiferencia.

- Parece que os da igual que os suspenda.- Les riñó Hermione.

- No me da igual, pero es que es siempre lo mismo, lo haga bien o no nunca me pone más de un tres.- Respondió ella.

- Es su ética, nos tiene fichados a los cuatro.- Dijo Ron.

Por fin ese día estaban libres, aunque pensando en la cantidad de deberes que les habían puesto, precisamente eso no era libertad.


	5. Algo pasa ¿qué será?

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE UNA AMIGA... LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING EXCEPTO DOS: LORENA Y SARA, CREACIÓN DE MI AMIGA.**

_CAPITULO IV_

Comenzó el mes de Octubre, con lo cual comenzaron los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Cada lunes, miércoles y jueves, Harry bajaba al campo para hacer sus entrenamientos. A Wood le daba realmente igual que diluviase o hubiera un huracán, siempre entrenaban.

- Chicos, este año la copa de Quidditch descansará en nuestra vitrina.- Los animó Wood.- Hay que entrenar con cualquier adversidad meteorológica, así estaremos mas preparados para cualquier situación que se nos presente.

En las gradas, ese día, solo habían bajado a verlos entrenar, una amiga de Angelina y Sarah. Las chicas al verla allí se quejaron a Wood.

- ¿Y esa que hace aquí?- Pregunto Katie.

- Es de Ravenclaw. ¿No nos estará espiando, no?- dijo Angelina.

- Tranquilas chicas, es una amiga de Harry.- Respondió Wood.- Habrá venido a verlo entrenar.

Harry lo miró con cara de asombro; Wood le echo una mirada de suplica y no dijo nada. El entrenamiento prosiguió peor de lo que pensaban. Las chicas no estaban a lo que había que estar, Katie le lanzó el quaffel a George a la cabeza, Angelina por poco se cuela por los aros de gol, con lo cual acabó por suspender los entrenamientos. En los vestuarios continuaba la discusión.

- ¿Qué pasará entonces cuando juguemos el partido mañana? ¿Os quedareis mirándola como unas bobas?- Les reprendió Wood.

- ¡No! Claro que no, pero ¿Qué hacia aquí hoy? No me dirás que viendo a Harry entrenar, porque precisamente no es amiga de Harry, si se conocerán, pero es amiga de Hermione y Lorena, pero no de Harry.- Dijo enfadada Katie.

- ¡Basta! Chicos, por favor, que más da lo que hiciera aquí. Si es amiga de Hermione y Lorena, ellas le dirán algo si es una espía. Vamos, ni que no las conociésemos cuando se enfadan.-dijo Fred.

- Tienes razón.- dijo Angelina.

- Lo sentimos mucho Wood.- Se disculpo Katie.

Fueron las chicas las que salieron primero del vestuario.

- Venga Wood, anímate.-Le dijo Harry.

- Cosas así hacen que el equipo se hunda. - comenzó Wood.

- Son cosas de chicas, nosotros nunca lo entenderemos tío aunque nos intenten matar. - Lo animó George señalándose la cabeza y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

- Venga vámonos, mañana nos espera un gran día. - Dijo Fred bostezando.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Harry despertó a Ron y le contó lo ocurrido en los entrenamientos. Este también puso cara de asombro al escuchar de Harry lo que le había dicho Wood.

- Esa tía esta loca. ¿Cómo se ha arriesgado a presenciar un entrenamiento sabiendo que estarían allí Angelina, Alicia y Katie? Habrá que pedirles a Hermione y a Lore que le digan algo, para que por su culpa, Gryffindor no pierda el partido.

- Ya, pero mañana, en el partido, ella asistirá y no se la puede echar del estadio, porque va todo el colegio. -Razonó Harry.

- Es verdad. Bueno y tu ¿Cómo estas? - Le preguntó su amigo.

- Estoy, que ya es mucho. - Respondió Harry.

Se tumbó sobre las sabanas en su cama pero no pudo quedarse dormido. Escuchó los movimientos de Ron en la cama de al lado. Pensó en la mañana siguiente, pero de repente la volvió a escuchar.

- _Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Mucha suerte_. - Dijo aquella voz.

Intentó despertar a Ron pero este estaba profundamente dormido. Ahora ya sabía que esa noche dormiría muy poco.

Llegó el gran día. Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar el equipo ya estaba allí junto con Ron y Hermione. Ninguno desayuno, estaban todos muy nerviosos por su primer partido. Tras unos minutos, Wood los miró a todos y se levantó.

- Vamos chicos, hoy será nuestro día.

El equipo se levantó junto a su capitán. Ron y Hermione le desearon buena suerte a Harry.

- ¿Dónde esta Lore? - Preguntó.

- No lo se. Estará ya en el campo. - Dijo Ron.

Harry había querido ver a su otra amiga antes del partido, le hubiese gustado que también le hubiera deseado suerte. Al bajar hacia el campo, la vio esperando en la puerta del vestuario.

- ¡Hey! Harry. ¿Cómo estas? Te deseo mucha suerte. - le dijo.

- Muchas gracias. - Le agradeció Harry.

Ella le sonrió y fue a desearle suerte a los gemelos.

Harry, como un flan, se sentó en los bancos mientras entraba Wood para repasar las tácticas de ese partido. Jugaban contra Huffelpuff.

Tras un breve repaso, entraron en el pasillo que daba salida a los equipos hacia el campo. Harry con su saeta agarrada fuertemente se sentía listo para lo que fuera.

Lee era el comentarista como todos los años.

- ¡Bienvenidos! Va a comenzar un emocionante partido de Quidditch. Gryffindor versus Huffelpuff. Ya sabemos el claro ganador pero…

- ¡Jordán! Te lo advierto desde el principio, otra más y te echo. ¿Entendido? No la fastidies en tu último año - Le riño McGonagall.

- Lo siento profesora. Es el primer partido del curso. - Continuó Lee.- Veremos quien sale vencedor.

Los equipos se montaron en sus respectivas escobas y el juego empezó en el aire.

Harry tenía órdenes de no coger la snitch hasta que le hicieran una señal. Mientras tanto, vigilaba muy de cerca los movimientos del otro buscador. A veces, Harry descendía en picado fingiendo haberla visto para despistar al otro, y lo mejor era, que daba resultado. El partido continuaba.

Iban 160 a 10 cuando Harry recibió la señal de manos de los gemelos. Estos, para avisarle, hicieron chocar sus bates. Había localizado la snitch cerca del suelo, justo debajo del otro buscador. Disimuló haberla visto en la otra dirección y cuando el otro buscador se lanzó hacia allí, Harry salió disparado justo hacia el lado contrario virando hacia abajo. Tan rápido como pudo la cogió entre sus dedos y levantó fuertemente el brazo, enseñó a todo el campo la pequeña snitch dorada. Habían ganado el primer partido.

En cuanto tocó con sus pies el suelo, una avalancha de gente se le echo encima. Sus compañeros de equipo, sus amigos, todo el mundo lo felicitaba. En ese momento Harry se sentía muy feliz.

Por la noche, hubo una pequeña celebración en la torre. Todo el mundo estaba feliz por la victoria de Gryffindor. La fiesta duró poco, McGonagall los ordenó ir a la cama pronto.

Cuando Harry se tumbó en la cama, ya no se acordaba de aquella voz; ahora no le tenia temor. Cambio de lado y se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.


	6. Entrenamientos de Quidditch

**Esta historia no me pertenece, sino a una amiga. Los personajes son de Rowling**

_CAPITULO V_

Pasados unos días de la celebración, a Harry le cambio la suerte. En casi todas las clases le iba un poco mal. Un día, en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, decidió contarle al profesor Lupin lo que le ocurría con aquella voz. Al finalizar la clase se quedo rezagado.

- Vamos Harry. - Dijo Ron.

- Id subiendo vosotros, enseguida os alcanzo.

Cuando se aseguro de que estaban solos se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Lupin.

- Disculpe profesor, ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

- Por supuesto Harry.

- Vera, este verano, mientras estaba en casa de mis tíos, escuché una voz, en mi cabeza, que me decía que me vería pronto, pero era una voz femenina. - Se adelantó Harry, para que el profesor no pensase directamente en Voldemort. - Y el día anterior al partido, la volví a escuchar.

El profesor, asombrado, le dio la espalda a Harry, bordeó su mesa, retiró la silla y se sentó.

- Ya ha ocurrido… Ha tardado mucho pero, por fin se ha dignado a mostrar su poder. - Dijo el profesor Lupin con cara de misterio.

- Perdón profesor, pero ¿De que esta hablando? - Preguntó Harry con cara de incredulidad.

- Mira Harry, no me creo el más indicado para contártelo, pero puedes estar tranquilo, esa voz que escuchas no es de Voldemort, ni de nada maligno. Esa persona que tú oyes en tu cabeza esta más cerca de lo que crees. Si tú no eres capaz de descubrirla, alguien te guiará. - Respondió con una sonrisa el profesor.

Harry salió de la clase más confuso aun. Bajo a cenar con los demás pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Se lo contó mientras subían a la torre a Ron y Hermione, Lorena estaba estudiando con Sarah en la biblioteca.

Sus amigos se quedaron como él, confusos.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que está en Hogwarts? - Preguntó Hermione.

- Tal vez. Quizá esta escondida en alguna parte. - Dijo Ron.

En ese instante llegó Lorena leyendo un trozo de pergamino, al levantar la mirada se acercó a sus amigos.

- Toma Harry, esto es para ti. - Dijo y le entregó una carta.

En el reverso ponía que era de Hocicos. Lorena fue a dejar su cartera mientras Harry seguía mirando la carta aun cerrada.

- Venga, ábrela. - Lo apremió Hermione.

Con mucho cuidado, como si la carta fuese a explotar, Harry la abrió. Los tres juntaron sus cabezas y el muchacho leyó en voz alta para ellos.

Tras leerla, los tres amigos se miraron unos a otros.

- ¿Qué es eso que tiene que contarte? - Preguntó Ron.

- Ni idea. - Respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasado un rato, se quedaron solos en la sala común. Harry volvió a leer la carta, esta vez en voz alta para Ron, Hermione y Lorena.

- _Querido Harry. Enhorabuena por el partido. Espero que estés bien. Tengo buenas noticias, para Navidad iré a cenar a casa de los rojos, espero que vayas. Me encantaría verte, y tengo que contarte algo. Por favor, no faltes. Lunático me ha contado algo acerca de la voz, cuando nos veamos te aclarare tus dudas, pero yo se que eres muy astuto Harry, y lo descubrirás por ti mismo. Abrazos. Hocicos._

Tras aquello, se produjo un silencio. Ninguno decía nada. Las caras de Ron y Hermione expresaban preocupación y la de Lorena confusión.

De nuevo Harry volvió a escuchar la voz.

- _¿Cómo? Esa carta es idéntica a la mía. ¿Quién le habrá contado lo de la voz? ¿De que querrá hablar conmigo?_

Harry, de repente lo comprendió todo.

- ¡Esa voz es la tuya! - Dijo de pronto señalando a Lorena.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo ella asombrada.

Todo se volvió confuso.

- Sirius te ha mandado una carta como la mía ¿no es así? - Preguntó Harry.

- S...si. - Respondió Lorena un poco asustada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - Gritó Harry enloquecido.

- Yo tampoco sabía que tú me escuchabas. - Respondió ella.

- ¿Entonces, el otro día porque que pronunciabas mi nombre?

- No lo se, pensaba en ti y quizá fue por eso.

- Quizá os conectáis por telepatía. - Dijo Ron, metiéndose en la discusión.

Pero esta quedó suspendida, ya que acababa de llegar Wood. Tras esto se subieron todos a la cama. Decidieron mantenerlo en secreto hasta que Sirius hablase con ellos.

Por la mañana, el aire estaba muy tenso entre Harry y Lorena. No se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban. Con esto, Lorena se fue alejando poco a poco de Harry, solo se la veía con Ron o Hermione cuando no estaban con él, y más de vez en cuando con los gemelos, Wood y Sarah.

Paso Noviembre, y llego el frío Diciembre. En el, se celebraba el cumpleaños de Lorena. Hermione había planeado hacerle una pequeña fiesta. Lo consultó con la profesora McGonagall y esta les dejó. Fred, George y Lee fueron a Hogsmeade a comprar cervezas de mantequilla y una lista que les dio Hermione. Harry había decidido no participar, cuya noticia conocía Lorena por parte de su amiga.

Una tarde, mientras salían de historia de la magia, Sarah lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a un rincón.

- Hola Harry. - Lo saludó.- Perdona que te haya cogido así, pero es que tengo que hablar contigo sobre Lore.

- No me interesa lo que me tengas que decir de ella.

- Por favor Harry, escúchame. Se ha enterado de que no vas a ir a su fiesta. - Comenzó Sarah.

- ¿Y? Ni que ahora se preocupase mucho por mí. - La cortó Harry.

- ¿Sabes? Lo esta pasando muy mal. Tú eres su mejor amigo y te quiere mucho.

- ¿A si? Ya veo cuanto me quiere, ni siquiera puede confiar en mí. - Harry estaba empezando a enfadarse.

- Mira, ella tampoco sabía que tú la escuchabas. Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto una cosa, como no vayas a esa fiesta la perderás para siempre. - Dijo Sarah mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Tras decir esto, se marchó. Harry bajo la mirada y se marchó también, enfadado.

Cuando llegó a la torre, encontró a sus amigos juntos. Al verlo entrar, Lorena se levantó y se fue a la otra punta de la sala donde se encontraban Fred y George. Harry la siguió con la mirada, furioso, mientras se sentaba entre sus amigos.

No tenia ganas de hablar de lo que le había contado Sarah, con lo cual no les contó nada a sus amigos. Ron y Hermione tampoco sacaron el tema porque no querían que Harry se pusiese a gritar. Mientras Hermione leía un libro, Ron y el estuvieron hablando sobre lo que harían en navidad.

- Hermione, ¿Vendrás a casa esta navidad? - Preguntó Ron.

- No, creo que no. Me voy con mis padres a esquiar a Andorra. - Contestó la chica.

Llegó la tan temida fiesta. Esa noche se celebraría en la sala común. Hermione pidió a Sarah que se llevara a Lorena a dar una vuelta o la entretuviera con algo. Mientras, Ron insistía en que Harry bajase a la fiesta, este estaba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo.

- Está bien, haz lo que quieras. - Y Ron cerró la puerta del dormitorio de un golpe.

Al cabo de un rato, escuchó gritos y aplausos provenientes de la sala común, mientras tanto Harry recordó las palabras de Sarah. Tomó una decisión y bajó.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, vio que todo el mundo estaba felicitándola. Harry se acercó.

- Felicidades. - Le dijo.

- Gracias.- Dijo ella. - Gracias por haber bajado.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor? - Pidió Harry.

Lorena le siguió hasta el hueco de la escalera.

- Lo siento, de verdad. - Se disculpó ella.

- Yo también lo siento. Perdóname por lo del otro día. - Dijo Harry.- ¿Pero, por que no me lo dijiste antes?

- Hay muchas cosas, Harry, que no se las puedo contar a nadie. Tengo que estar segura yo misma, antes de decírtelo a ti o a los demás.

- Entiendo. Entonces, ¿Cuándo estés segura, me lo contaras? - Sonrió Harry.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se le dibujo una tímida sonrisa en la cara. Ya como amigos de nuevo, se unieron a la fiesta.


	7. Semana de exámenes

**Como decía, no me pertenece nada de lo que aquí pongo.**

_CAPITULO VI_

Tras esa semana, empezaron los temidos exámenes. Hermione corría de un lado para otro con un montón de libros y se la veían unas ojeras considerables en los ojos. A Lorena se la veía poco, ya que pasaba largas jornadas en la biblioteca estudiando con Sarah, Wood y los gemelos. Harry y Ron estudiaban en la sala común.

Solo salían de allí para ir a comer, y asistir a las clases. Los profesores no tenían compasión, pensaba Harry, ya que en vez de mandarlos menos tareas, le mandaban metros y metros de redacciones.

Harry repasó los horarios de los exámenes y se chafo más.

El lunes tenían examen de Adivinación, el martes, de criaturas mágicas y aritmancia, el miércoles de Historia de la magia y por la noche de astronomía. El jueves, de encantamientos, y el viernes, defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones.

- El de pociones nos lo ha puesto Snape para fastidiarnos las vacaciones. - Dijo Ron.

- No me extrañaría. - Suspiró Harry.

El lunes, por la mañana, había cola en la escalera plateada que subía a la clase de adivinación; Allí se despidieron de Hermione y Lorena, ellas tenían examen de runas.

- Suerte chicos. - Les deseo Lorena.

- Lo mismo. - Dijo Ron.

La profesora Trelawney los llamaba uno a uno para examinarlos. La cola iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Hasta que llego el turno de Harry.

Este pensó que con un poco de imaginación lo tendría más que chupado.

- Buenos días querido. - Lo saludó la profesora.- El examen consiste en que me digas lo que te transmite la bola de cristal.

Harry se sentó frente a la bola, era muy incomodo tener a la profesora Trelawney mirándolo constantemente, no se podía concentrar. Mirando las nebulosas de la bola a Harry le entro sueño. Reprimió un bostezo para que la profesora no se diese cuenta.

- Veo algo. - Dijo Harry de repente, la profesora dio un bote en el asiento.- Veo una batalla. Algo maligno. Esta todo oscuro y hay mucha gente encapuchada.

La profesora, con cara de asombro, lo apremio a que contara que más veía.

- No veo más, ya se ha ido. - Cortó Harry.

- Muy bien querido, ya puedes bajar. - Respondió la profesora desinflándose tras los minutos de intriga.

Era el turno de Ron. Harry lo esperaba en las escaleras. Tras un rato, llegaron Hermione y Lorena.

- ¿Ya? - Preguntó Harry al verlas.

Hermione llevaba un libro abierto en sus manos, levantó la cabeza y asintió.

- No estoy segura de si he traducido bien esto. - Se quejaba Hermione enseñándole el libro a Lorena.

- Yo lo he traducido tal que así. - Respondió esta.

Al llegar junto a Harry, Hermione se sentó en el suelo con la espalda junto a la pared, lo mismo hizo Lorena.

- ¿Qué tal tu examen? - Pregunto Hermione a Harry.

- Bien, supongo. Con un poco de imaginación yo creo que estará bien. ¿Y a vosotras como os ha ido? - Les pregunto.

- No se Harry, ahora se que he puesto algo mal. - Contesto Hermione.

- Venga, siempre dices lo mismo y luego apruebas. - Le dijo Lorena a Hermione.- La verdad es que era muy fácil. Yo espero aprobarlo.

Al rato bajo Ron, sonriente.

- ¿Qué tal? - Le preguntaron.

- Genial, me lo he inventado todo.

Los cuatro rieron y se marcharon de allí. Al bajar se encontraron con Hagrid, este se acerco a sus amigos.

- Hola chicos, espero que hayáis estudiado para el examen de mañana. Lo he puesto sencillo ¿eh?

- Bueno, lo llevamos bien. - Contestó Hermione.

- Eso espero, no me gustaría suspenderos a ninguno. Sois mis mejores alumnos. - Les dijo sonriente.

Y se marchó camino a su cabaña. Entraron en la biblioteca, regentada por un numeroso grupo de estudiantes. La señora Prince los vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo como un buitre a sus presas.

En una mesa se encontraba Sarah, se dirigieron hacia allí sigilosamente y se sentaron con ella.

Estaba estudiando de todo un poco.

- Hola. - Los saludó en un susurro.

Hermione se puso a estudiar aritmancia, Harry, Ron y Lorena, cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

- Esto es increíble, a mí que más me da a lo que temen los goblins. - Se quejó de pronto Ron.

- Pues te serviría de ayuda por si te encuentras uno. - Dijo Hermione.

La señora Prince los chistó para que se callaran y señaló un cartel en el que ponía "Si no has venido para hacer el bien, márchate".

Ron arrugo la nariz y siguió estudiando.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, subieron a la sala común para seguir repasando.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó pensando que la cabeza le estallaría. A primera hora tendrían el examen de Hagrid y después de comer el de aritmancia. Ninguno bajo a desayunar, se quedaron en la sala común para estudiar. Cuando el reloj marcó las diez, recogieron todo, la suerte ya estaba echada.

Bajaron silenciosos hasta las puertas de roble, allí les esperaba Sarah. Ella tampoco dijo mucho mientras se dirigían a la cabaña del guardabosque. En el examen tenían preguntas variadas, no se centraba en una criatura en particular, lo cual era más fácil todavía. Cuando iban terminando, se iban marchando. Solo quedaba Hermione y un chico de la clase de Sarah.

- Nos vamos a coger sitio en el gran comedor.- Le dijo Harry a Hagrid. - Díselo a Hermione cuando acabe ¿vale?

Este le guiño un ojo en signo de afirmación. Cuando entraron, el calor del gran salón les reconforto del frió que habían pasado fuera. Sarah se sentó con un grupo de chicas de su casa. Harry, Ron y Lorena se sentaron al lado de Ginny y Neville.

- ¿Qué tal el examen? - Pregunto Ginny.

- Esperemos que bien. - Contesto su hermano.

Harry y Lorena asintieron. A los pocos minutos llego Hermione.

- Oye Hermione, ¿Dónde vive Garuda? - Preguntó Neville.

- Es de la india. - Respondió Hermione.

- ¡Vaya! Puse que vivía en Japón. - Dijo este cabizbajo.

Tras comer un poco, subieron enseguida a la clase de aritmancia. Era un examen largo y complicado. Al cabo de una hora, los cuatro ya se encontraban en la sala común descansando.


	8. Se acerca la navidad

**Como decía, no me pertenece nada de lo que aquí pongo.**

_CAPITULO VII_

Harry deseaba que aquella semana pasase volando. Hermione estaba insoportable, con la presión que ya en si tenían con los exámenes, esta los presionaba más para que estudiasen al máximo. Y Lorena se ponía muy borde con todos.

El examen de Historia de la magia duró dos horas seguidas. Eran preguntas muy largas y difíciles de desarrollar. Harry levantó la vista y miró a sus amigos. Hermione no paraba de escribir, Ron miraba su hoja esperando a que le llegase la inspiración, y Lorena, de vez en cuando escribía algo y de repente se paraba y suspiraba.

Cumplidas las dos horas, el profesor mandó que enrollasen los pergaminos y los pasasen hacia delante.

Tras aquella clase tenían dos horas libres divididas por la hora de la comida. Esa misma noche, tendrían el examen de astronomía.

- Tengo unas ganas de que acabe esto de una vez. - Se quejaba Ron.

- Venga, ya solo nos quedan 3 exámenes sin contar el de esta noche. - Intento animarlo Hermione.

- ¡Que gran consuelo! – Dijo Lorena sarcásticamente.- Me quedo más tranquila.

Ron la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Ya en la sala común, sacaron sus mapas celestes y un montón de apuntes sobre astronomía. Tras un rato, todo era un mar de hojas, todo estaba revuelto.

- ¿A ti que te pasa? - Preguntó Harry a Lorena.

Esta estaba ojeando unos apuntes, pero en su cara se reflejaba la tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué tranquila estas no? - Le preguntó Hermione.

- Mira, me sé el mapa celeste como la palma de mi mano, y las fases interplanetarias como mi nombre y mis apellidos. - Contestó Lorena. Por lo visto, era muy buena en astronomía.

En época de exámenes, el gran comedor se llenaba muy poco a la hora de la comida. Solo bajaron Harry y Ron a comer. Allí se reunieron con Fred y George.

- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo os va? - Saludó Harry.

- Bien, aunque la verdad es que vamos muy justos. - Respondió George. - Sobre todo en astronomía y transformaciones.

- Podéis pedirle ayuda a Lore, ella es muy buena en astronomía. - Les aconsejó Ron.

- Tranquilo hermanito, ya nos esta echando una mano. - Contestó Fred.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se despidieron de los gemelos y subieron a la sala común. Allí encontraron a Hermione entre hojas con dibujos de los ciclos lunares, y a Lorena estudiando encantamientos.

- Hola chicas, ¿Cómo lo lleváis? - Preguntó Harry.

- Genial. - Respondió Lorena con una nota de sarcasmo.

Hermione ni lo escuchó. Siguieron su ejemplo y se pusieron a repasar.

Tras una tarde relativamente tranquila, llegó la hora de la cena.

Ninguno probó bocado. Hermione temblaba como un flan, y a Lorena ya no se la veía tan tranquila como por la tarde. De repente, Hermione se levantó.

- Voy subiendo a la torre. Os espero allí.

- Espera, te acompaño. - Dijo Lorena.

Tampoco ellos pudieron quedarse por mucho más tiempo. Allá arriba había más gente de la que se esperaban. Encontraron a Hermione repasando mentalmente todo lo que había aprendido. Ron se apoyó en la pared esperando a que comenzara el examen. Cuando llegó el profesor, decidió hacer el examen individual, es decir, uno a uno pero solos, los demás tenían que esperar a los pies de la torre, ya que allí no cabían todos. La afortunada que comenzó el examen fue una alumna de Huffelpuff. Cada vez que uno bajaba de la torre avisaba a otro compañero, los que quedaban abajo le preguntaban por la prueba. La primera del grupo fue Lorena. Esta, subió decidida las escaleras. Al cabo de diez minutos bajo al trote y comunicó a Hermione su turno.

- ¿Qué tal? - Preguntó Harry.

- Creo que bien. Me ha pedido que le localizase Júpiter y que le dibujase en el mapa Sagitario y canis maior.

Harry se quedó como si le hubiese hablado en chino. Hermione también bajo bastante resuelta. Tras el turno de Parvati, llegó el de Harry. Este subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegó a la torre, el profesor lo esperaba junto a la ventana donde había colocado un telescopio plateado, a su lado había una pequeña mesa con un mapa mudo, un tintero y un pluma.

- Vamos a ver Potter, quiero que me localices Marte.

Harry miró por el visor del telescopio pero solo veía unos puntos blancos. Con las manivelas estiró el visor y este reflejaba los astros mas cerca. Giró al este 40 grados. De repente Lorena se comunicó con él.

- _Harry, hacia el otro lado. 30 grados al oeste._

Este le hizo caso y lo encontró.

El profesor lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Parece que alguien te ha revelado el lugar, porque ibas justo al revés Potter.

- Los astros me han hablado. - Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- Esta bien, ahora, en ese mapa dibújame sirio y Casiopea. - Le mandó el profesor.

Harry lo dibujó en seguida. El profesor le recogió el pergamino y le comunicó que había terminado.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras sonriente. Por el camino se cruzó con Ron, ahora era su turno. Le deseó suerte y Ron le dijo que las chicas ya se habían ido a la sala común, que fuese con ellas.

Harry se dirigía a la sala común cuando se encontró con el profesor Lupin, pero el profesor no lo vio, iba absorto leyendo un libro. Cuando entró, solo encontró a Ginny y Lorena.

- Gracias. Te debo una. - Le agradeció.

- Te he notado un poco perdido. - Ella le sonrió.

Al minuto llegó Ron, la verdad es que traía cara de enfadado.

- Como ha podido hacerme eso… - Decía.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Pregunto Ginny.

- Me ha tendido una trampa. Me ha preguntado por el cinturón de Orión, que a que equivalía en la tierra. Y me he quedado en blanco. – Contó Ron.

Tras calmarse un poco se subió a acostar aun protestando por lo bajo. Harry subió con su amigo.


	9. Fin del primer trimestre

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE UNA AMIGA... LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING EXCEPTO DOS: LORENA Y SARA, CREACIÓN DE MI AMIGA.**

_CAPITULO VIII_

Los últimos exámenes los agobiaron aun más. Todos salieron impunes del examen de encantamientos. El examen constaba de encantar una tortuga, esta tenia que recorrer un circuito según mandaba el profesor Fliwitch. A la vez que los examinaba, pasaba un rato agradable. La tortuga de Harry era la más rebelde, a mitad del recorrido, se dio la vuelta y se quedo escondida en su caparazón. Al final, Harry acabó el circuito con éxito.

Esa noche, tendría el último entrenamiento antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Lo cierto, es que no le venia nada bien tener que dejar de estudiar pociones para el día siguiente, pero por lo menos se distrajo un poco.

El equipo también estaba liado con todos los exámenes.

- Bueno chicos, este es el ultimo entrenamiento antes de irnos de vacaciones. Esta noche será ligero, ya se que todos tenemos mañana los últimos exámenes, y tenemos que estudiar esta noche, no os preocupéis, será breve. - Le anuncio Wood.

Tras unos minutos de entrenamiento, en los cuales entraron en calor, se pusieron a entrenar en serio.

Al cabo de una hora, Wood decidió que el equipo ya había entrenado bastante, y los reunió a todos en los vestuarios. Todos estaban cansados, llenos de barro hasta el pelo y muertos de frió.

- Esto es todo, nos veremos cuando volvamos de vacaciones. Mucha suerte mañana y feliz navidad. – Se despidió el entrenador.

Todos subieron enseguida a la sala común para repasar un poco antes de irse a la cama.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto Harry despertó, ya se notaban la llegada próxima de las vacaciones y la navidad. El tiempo también lo acompañaba. En el alfeizar de la ventana del dormitorio, Harry encontró un montoncito de nieve y escarcha. A primera hora de la mañana tenían el examen de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hermione llevaba un libro abierto sobre encantamientos escudos. Cuando el profesor Lupin les comunicó que seria un examen practico, a Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies. Era muy buena con respecto a la teoría, pero la práctica no se le daba tan bien.

El profesor les mandó ponerse por parejas, el examen consistía en debatirse en duelo.

Ron se pegó a Harry automáticamente, lo mismo hicieron Hermione y Lorena.

Los examinaba pareja por pareja. Mientras tanto, Harry pensaba en los encantamientos que podría utilizar con Ron. Le tocaba el turno a Hermione y Lorena. Empezó atacando Hermione.

- ¡Rictusempra!

Lorena lo esquivó con un muy bien realizado encantamiento escudo.

- ¡Tarantalegra! – Atacó su oponente.

Hermione también logró esquivar. De repente, las dos se lanzaron un expelliermus, que tras esto salieron disparadas hacia atrás. Con eso había concluido el examen. Hermione se llevó un aprobado y un buen golpe en el trasero y, Lorena lo mismo, más un corte en el labio. Al verle el corte, Hermione se le acercó asustada.

- ¡Lo siento!

- No te preocupes.

Las dos amigas rieron, todo había sido sin intención.

- Lore, ve a la enfermería para que le señora Pomfrey te ponga algo en el labio. – Dijo Lupin. - ¿Podrías acompañarla, Hermione?

Cuando las chicas cerraron la puerta les toco el turno a Harry y Ron. Los chicos se adelantaron al centro de la clase y se pusieron en guardia. Harry atacó primero.

- ¡Rictusempra!

- ¡Protego! - Gritó al mismo tiempo Ron.

Había fallado.

Ron no sabía como continuar, de repente se le ocurrió algo.

- ¡Confundus! - dijo Ron.

Harry no lo pudo esquivar del todo y le golpeo. Al levantarse del suelo, se sentía mareado, el examen había acabado. Los dos habían aprobado.

Tras aquella clase, fueron directos a las mazmorras. De camino hacia allí, Hermione iba riñendo a Ron por lo que le había echo a Harry.

- Vamos Hermione, solo era un duelo. Mira tú el corte que le has hecho a Lore.

Hermione se quedo afligida, y como no sabia que reprocharle, bajó la cabeza y continuó bajando.

Al entrar en el aula, les sobrecogió una sensación de entrada en los infiernos. Todos los fuegos estaban encendidos y hacia un calor insoportable. Delante de cada uno de ellos había dispuesto un caldero y los materiales para la elaboración de las pociones. El examen consistía en hacer una poción que sanara la mordedura de un vampiro.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Era una poción verdaderamente difícil. Solo los dejo una hora máxima para hacer la poción. A Hermione se la veía cara de angustiada, toda ella brillante por el sudor producido por el calor del caldero. Ron estaba desesperado, su poción estaba teñida de un color verde claro, justo lo contrario de un color rojo sangre, el cual era el correcto de esa poción. Al cabo de una hora la cosa no mejoró.

- ¡Tiempo! Meted un poco de vuestra poción en un frasco y ponedla encima de mi mesa con vuestros nombres. - Dijo Snape.

Los cuatro amigos hicieron lo pedido por el profesor. El primero en dejarla fue Ron, su poción era de un color morado intenso; La siguiente fue Hermione, su poción tenía el color adecuado. Cuando llegó el turno de Harry, Snape lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

- La verdad, Potter, no se para que te presentas a los exámenes.

Harry le aguantó la mirada a esos ojos negros fríos.

Tras haberse alejado considerablemente de las mazmorras, ya se sentían libres. Veían signos de navidad por todos lados, y el ambiente estaba mucho más animado. Hagrid apareció en el vestíbulo con los doce tradicionales abetos. Se dirigieron al gran comedor. Encontraron sitio libre en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Ginny, Fred y George.

- Por fin vacaciones. - Exclamó Ron cuando se sentó.

- Vamos a pasar unas navidades de miedo. - Sonrió Ginny.- Mañana salimos a primera hora.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntaron de pronto todos.

- ¿No os han avisado? - Preguntó Ginny incrédula.

- Pues no, nadie nos ha dicho nada. - Dijo Ron comenzando a cenar.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, subieron corriendo a hacer sus baúles.

La gran parte de las pertenencias de Harry estaban aun en el baúl, pero aun así, había cosas por toda la habitación y la sala común.

Al abrir el baúl, encontró el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado tiempo atrás. Lo rescató del fondo y se sentó en la cama para observarlo. Al abrir el álbum, vio la sonrisa eterna de sus padres, él se la devolvió. Reparó en una foto que había visto muchas veces, pero era la primera vez que se fijaba. En ella, se veía a Harry jugando con otro niño. Era un niño pequeño, de la misma edad de Harry, en aquella foto, con el cabello negro. Pensó que seguramente ese día, en el parque y jugando con ese niño, ellos eran realmente felices.

De repente, Ron lo sacó de la nube y lo animó para que siguieran haciendo los baúles. Tan pronto como acabaron, se metieron en la cama pensando en el viaje que harían el día siguiente.


	10. Vacaciones en la Madriguera

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE UNA AMIGA... LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING EXCEPTO DOS: LORENA Y SARA, CREACIÓN DE MI AMIGA.**

_CAPITULO IX_

El día amaneció con una tormenta de nieve. Toda la habitación ya estaba decorada con guirnaldas y bolas de cristal. La sala común brillaba con pequeñas lucecitas encantadas que colgaban de los marcos de los cuadros y por encima de la chimenea. La gente que se encontraba allí iba abrigada con bufandas y guantes y se despedían de los compañeros que pasarían allí las navidades. Encontraron a Ginny despidiéndose de Dean y Seamus. Los dos amigos se despidieron de ellos también. Hermione apareció muy agitada en la sala. Ella también iba bien abrigada.

- ¿Cuándo pensabais bajar? Os estábamos esperando. Nos vamos ya. - Les dijo Hermione.

Los tres chicos salieron presurosos por el retrato de la señora gorda, la cual los felicitó las pascuas mientras corrían por el pasillo.

En el vestíbulo les esperaba Lorena. Llegaron justo cuando subían los carruajes tirados por los Thestlrals.

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, subieron en seguida al expreso y encontraron rápidamente un compartimiento. Pronto se les unieron Ginny, Fred y George. El viaje fue corto. Tras las ventanas no se veía el paisaje nevado a causa de la gran tormenta que caía con fuerza sobre el tren.

Al llegar a la estación de King's cross, bajaron a un frió anden nueve y tres cuartos. Al atravesar la barrera, la señora Weasley los esperaba junto con su marido. Cerca de ellos se encontraban los padres de Hermione. La chica corrió hacia sus padres y los abrazó. Lo mismo hizo Ginny con los suyos. Tras besar y abrazar a sus hijos, la señora Weasley se dirigió hacia Harry y Lorena que contemplaban aquella escena con un poquito de envidia. La señora Weasley supo reconfortarlos y estos le devolvieron el gesto de buen agrado.

Tras despedirse de Hermione y desearle una feliz navidad, se montaron en el viejo ford anglia, que según acertó Harry, habían agrandado para dar cabida a todos.

Cuando Harry entró en la madriguera, sintió la misma sensación de siempre, se sentía como en su casa. Ya estaban allí Bill, Fleur y Charlie para pasar la navidad con su familia, tras haberlos saludado subieron los baúles a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ron compartiría su habitación con Harry, Ginny lo haría con Lorena.

Solo faltaba un día para la gran cena de navidad. Los chicos se acostumbraban pronto a la madriguera. El señor Weasley acababa de llegar cuando Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar. En la mesa de madera desgastada que tanto gustaba a Harry, se hallaban sentados Ginny, George, Bill, Fleur y Charlie. La señora Weasley mientras tanto preparaba el desayuno en la cocina.

- Buenos días muchachos. - Saludó el señor Weasley.

- Ginny, ¿Lore sigue durmiendo? - Preguntó Harry.

- No, ya hace tiempo que se levantó. Se ha ido con Fred a pasear a Pepe. - Le contestó ella.

Tras el desayuno, Harry, Ron y Ginny salieron al patio. Brillaba un débil sol que apenas calentaba. Vieron acercase a dos personas, eran Fred y Lorena con Pepe. Los esperaron fuera, pero en cuanto llegaron entraron todos dentro, allí hacia mejor temperatura. La señora Weasley ordenó a cada uno una tarea para preparar la fiesta del día siguiente. El señor Weasley anunció que irían a cenar Lupin y Sirius.

Estuvieron toda la tarde recogiendo cosas de aquí y limpiando cosas de allá. Mientras tanto, Ginny, Fleur y Lorena hacían cadenetas y adornos de papel.

- ¿Por qué no puedo hacer yo también adornos? - Se quejaba Ron.

- Porque tú no sabes, Ron, solo sabes hacer churros de papel. - Se burló Fred.

- Déjalas a ellas que lo hagan, quedara mejor, no es porque tú lo hagas mal, Ron, pero ellas tienen más maña. - Le dijo Bill.

Bill siempre defendía a Ron de las burlas de los gemelos. Harry reía por lo bajo, su amigo siempre se andaba quejando por cosas como limpiar y arreglar cosas, a Ron no le gustaba mucho la idea.

Al cabo de un par de horas, la casa quedó completamente adecuada para la fiesta del día siguiente. Las chicas hicieron un gran trabajo con el papel. Las cadenetas colgaban desde el salón hasta la cocina.

Tras una estupenda cena, los chicos se acostaron, tardaron bastante en dormirse pensando en la cena que prepararía la madre de Ron la noche de nochebuena.

Harry despertó muy bruscamente, un rayo de sol le traspasó los parpados cerrados.

- ¡Ron! Tu madre dice que bajes enseguida.

Ron se levantó de un sobresalto y la voz que lo había despertado, soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Harry! Venga, arriba. Ya es hora de levantarse. - Lorena lo desarropó entero.

Se negaba a levantarse, pero poco a poco le iba entrando frió. Sin más resignación, se tuvo que levantar.

- ¿Podrías salir para que no vistamos? – Pidió Ron.

Lorena salio enseguida de la habitación.

- Daos prisa, os necesitamos abajo.

Harry aun estaba medio dormido, pero por el frió que sentía, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo. A Ron le costaba un poco más. Al rato, ya vestidos, bajaron. Cuando entraron en la cocina les inundo un olor delicioso. La señora Weasley andaba de acá para allá con cacharros y platos. Pese a todo, la magia no era suficiente. Ginny pelaba unos guisantes a lo muggle y, Lorena, vigilaba como se pelaban las patatas.

- Chicos, al jardín. Quitad las malas hierbas como están haciendo Fred y George. - Ordenó la señora weasley cuando los vio en el umbral de la puerta parados.

Los dos amigos salieron enseguida. No hacia tanto frió como el día en que llegaron. Encontraron a Fred y George arrancando hierbas con un aparto extraño. Era una barra larga, plateada, con la punta en forma de dientes. Esto arrancaba las hierbas de cuajo. El trabajo de Harry y Ron consistía en vigilar que las escobas barriesen los restos de las hierbas. Una de las escobas se rebeló contra Fred. Esta comenzó a darle escobazos en la cabeza y en el trasero. Harry, Ron y George se desternillaban de la risa al ver como Fred corría de forma cómica delante de la escoba, y esta le daba un golpe cuando lo alcanzaba.

- ¡Finite incantatem! – Gritó la señora Weasley que acaba de salir con una bandeja de té humeante.

Al girarse para ver quien había lanzado el encantamiento, vieron a las chicas riéndose por detrás de la ventana.

- Por lo menos habrás entrado en calor. - Dijo riendo la señora Weasley mientras les dejaba la bandeja.

El té caliente los animó junto con lo ocurrido con la escoba. La victima de la escoba, al rato, seguía frotándose allí donde esta lo había golpeado. Cuando la señora Weasley los llamó para comer aun seguían las carcajadas.


	11. Sabiendo la verdad

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE UNA AMIGA... LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING EXCEPTO DOS: LORENA Y SARA, CREACIÓN DE MI AMIGA.**

_CAPITULO X_

Por la noche, todo estaba preparado. El señor Weasley llego pronto para cenar con su familia. Al poco de llegar, llegaron también Lupin y Sirius. A este se le veía con mejor aspecto, estaba mucho mejor que antes.

- Hola Harry. - Saludo Sirius a su ahijado.

- Sirius.- Lo saludó el. - ¿Cómo estas?

Estuvieron charlando toda la cena. Harry se sentó junto a Sirius y Bill.

Pasaron una gran velada todos juntos. La cena que había preparado la señora Weasley junto con Ginny y Lorena, era una verdadera delicia.

- Molly, tengo que felicitarte por la cena, esta deliciosa. - Dijo Lupin.

- No la hice yo sola, aquí tengo a mis dos pinches. - Dijo señalando a su hija y a Lorena.

- Enhorabuena, chicas. - Dijo Sirius.

Las chicas le dirigieron una sonrisa. La cena terminó con gran alboroto. Un sin fin de pequeños fuegos artificiales estallaban de una punta a la otra de la mesa, cortesía de sortilegios Weasley. Todos habían disfrutado de una maravillosa cena.

Después, se reunieron en el salón mientras que Lupin, Charlie y Lorena ayudaban a la señora Weasley a recoger la mesa.

Sirius le hizo una seña a Harry.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo fuera, Harry? - Pidió Sirius.

Harry asintió y cogió el abrigo.

- ¿Puedes venir un momento, Lorena? Será un instante. - Dijo como respuesta a la mirada de Lupin. - No te preocupes Remus, se lo que tengo que hacer.

Mientras que la muchacha cogía su abrigo, Sirius y Harry la esperaban en la puerta. Cuando ella hubo salido, cerró. Salieron al amplio patio trasero de los Weasley. En el banco de piedra que había bajo una de las ventanas, los hizo que se sentaran. Los dos amigos lo miraban con cara de asombro, no tenían la más remota idea de lo que les iba a contar.

- Bien, chicos, ¿recordáis la última carta? - Les preguntó.

- En la que nos decías que tenías algo importante que decirnos. - Dijo Harry, se sabía la carta de memoria.

- Exacto. Es algo que os concierne a los dos. - Comenzó a decir Sirius.- Hum… no se como empezar.

- Tranquilo, cuéntanoslo despacio y claro. - Lo tranquilizó Lorena.

- A ver como os lo cuento. Harry, tus padres murieron a causa de quien-tu-sabes ¿no?

- Si, pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? - Dijo Harry desconcertado.

- Pues más de lo que crees. ¿Tu que sabes de tus padres? - Pregunto mirando a Lorena.

- Pues que me dejaron en el orfanato. - Contestó ella.

- Pues eso no es del todo cierto. - Dijo Sirius.- Veras, tus padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort.

La chica lo miraba con cara de pensar que se había vuelto loco.

- Tus padres eran Lily y James. Tú eres hermana de Harry.

- ¿Qué? - Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Mirad. Harry, tu tienes la cicatriz que te quedó tras la muerte de ellos ¿no?

- Si. - Contestó Harry llevándose una mano a la cicatriz instintivamente.

Lorena lo miraba desconcertada y negaba efusivamente con la cabeza.

- Y tú, Lore, si no recuerdo mal, tienes una idéntica en la nuca. - Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Les dio la espalda y se hizo dos cortinas de cabello. Justo en el centro de su nuca había una cicatriz en forma de rayo, gemela a la de Harry. Este no pudo contenerse y paso un dedo por ella. Quería verificar que era real, que no era un dibujo.

- También tenéis el poder de comunicaros mentalmente. No puede ser una broma, Harry, ella es tu hermana. Tú eres su hermano. - Dijo Sirius aun más sonriente.

- Pero puede ser una coincidencia. No puede ser verdad. - Exclamó Harry desconcertado.

Entonces recordó las palabras que le dijo el día de su cumpleaños. De pronto, Lorena se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - Preguntó alarmado Sirius.

- Siempre los he odiado por haberme abandonado, siempre. Pero no, ese maldito los mató. - Lorena repetía una y otra vez lo mismo con la cabeza entre las manos, por las cuales se derramaban gruesas lágrimas.

De repente se levantó y corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Harry se levantó para seguirla pero Sirius le detuvo.

- Harry, quiero pedirte algo, por favor. Contádselo a los demás cuando los dos estéis listos. Y dale tiempo.

- Sirius. - Dijo Harry.- Si no me hubiera enseñado la cicatriz no te hubiésemos creído. No nos parecemos en nada. Y ¿Por qué yo he vivido con los Dursley y ella en un orfanato?

- Mira Harry, os parecéis más de lo que creéis. Y con respecto a lo de estar separados, es porque juntos sois muy poderosos. Imagínate la que podríais haber montado en casa de esos muggles.

Entraron los dos en la casa. La señora Weasley se puso en pie en cuanto entraron. Lupin miró a Sirius. Este asintió con la cabeza. Harry, desconcertado no sabia que hacer.

- ¿Por qué no subes y le enseñas tu tesoro? Ella también tiene derecho a conocerlos. - Pidió Sirius.

Harry en seguida subió a su habitación. Sabia perfectamente de lo que le hablaba Sirius. Abrió su baúl y sacó aquella caja que tanto le gustaba y siempre llevaba con él.

Bajó con ella a la habitación de Ginny. En la puerta encontró a Fred haciéndole un hechizo a la puerta.

Pero esta no se abría. Harry al verlo, le hizo una señal. Al principio pensaba que quería encerrarla allí, luego comprendió que lo que quería era entrar, ya que la puerta no se abría de ninguna de las maneras.

- Espera, déjame a mí. - Dijo Harry a Fred. Llamó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Solo se oían sollozos.- Ábreme Lore, soy yo.

- No quiero ver a nadie. - Dijo Lorena desde dentro de la habitación.

- Por favor, déjame entrar, me gustaría enseñarte algo.

Se oyó un leve click en la puerta y esta se abrió un poquito.

- Espéranos abajo, por favor Fred. - Pidió Harry.

Fred asintió con la cabeza y bajo las escaleras muy despacio. Hasta que no hubo bajado del todo, Harry no entró.

Encontró a la chica tumbada en una de las camas, bocabajo y con la cabeza entre los brazos. Harry no sabia que hacer, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Te quiero mostrar algo. - Dijo Harry.

Lorena se levantó y se sentó junto a él. Tenía toda la cara mojada y los ojos muy rojos e hinchados. Harry, con el dorso de la mano, le seco las mejillas. Siempre había sentido algo por ella, la quería como algo más que una amiga, ya que su historia era parecida y había sufrido tanto como él. Ahora, ese sentimiento ya tenia causa, era su hermana de verdad.

Le puso la caja sobre las rodillas y la abrió.

- Adelante, cógelo. - Le animó Harry.

Lorena, tímida, sacó el álbum de fotografías. Miró a Harry, este le sonreía. Y cuando abrió el álbum, rompió de nuevo a llorar. Harry no sabia como reaccionar, le puso una mano en su brazo como para dar a entender que él estaba allí con ella. Le fue explicando foto por foto.

A cada foto que veían, se iba calmando, se le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios al ver a su familia. Al llegar a la foto del parque, Harry compendio que ese niño, era Lorena.

- Mira, aquí estamos en el parque. Estábamos jugando con una burbuja que nos hizo mamá. - Le explicó.

A Harry se le hacia raro. Parecía que a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

Estuvieron largo rato observando las fotografías. Harry decidió regalarle a Lorena una de esas fotos, ella también tenia derecho a tener un recuerdo de sus padres.

- Toma. - Dijo Harry sacando la foto del parque. - Es un adelanto de mis regalos de navidad.

Lorena aceptó la foto con mucho gusto, dio un abrazo a Harry en señal de agradecimiento.

- Harry, siento mucho no haberte contado esto antes… - Dijo Lorena.

- Tranquila, no estabas segura de ello. - Le cortó Harry.

- Muchas gracias por comprenderme. - Lorena se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. - Vamos a contárselo a ellos. Tienen derecho a saber esto ¿No? Es algo bueno.


	12. Feliz Navidad

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE UNA AMIGA... LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING EXCEPTO DOS: LORENA Y SARA, CREACIÓN DE MI AMIGA.**

_CAPITULO XI_

Harry se levantó sorprendido. Antes de bajar los dos juntos, subió a la habitación de Ron, en el desván, para dejar su álbum de fotografías. Enseguida volvió a bajar. Lorena lo esperaba en la puerta de la cocina. Pasaron juntos por la desierta cocina. Encontraron a todos sentados en el salón, entretenidos con algo. Al verlos, Sirius, Lupin, Bill y Fleur se llevaron a la señora Weasley a la cocina, inventando que les apetecía un té. Cuando salieron, Harry fue a sentarse en una butaca junto a la chimenea, Lorena se sentó entre Fred y George como hacia siempre.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Soltó de repente Ron, parecía que no podía aguantar más.

Harry miro a la chica, esta asintió con la cabeza.

- Sirius nos ha comentado algo sobre nuestras familias... - Comenzó Harry.

Entre los dos, informaron a sus amigos de lo que Sirius les había desvelado. Al terminar, todos se miraban con cara de asombro. Lorena volvió a repetir el gesto para mostrarles la cicatriz. De repente, Fred le reprochó a Lorena el porque del ocultamiento.

- Yo pensaba que ya lo habías descubierto tu solito, tanto que te gusta tocarme el pelo. - Le dijo ella.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se sorprendieron por esa respuesta.

Al ver las caras de los demás, se quedaron callados, y un rubor se encendió en la cara de Fred, lo cual pegaba bastante con su cabello.

Nadie decía nada, era un silencio verdaderamente incomodo.

- ¿Por qué te has puesto tan rojo? - Preguntó Ginny de repente.

- Veras…es que…la verdad, no es asunto tuyo hermanita. - Fred no sabia por donde escapar.

- Claro que lo es, últimamente os he visto muy juntitos, y cuando entró corriendo, tu fuiste el primero en salir tras ella.

Ginny era muy buena deduciendo, pensó Harry. Todo lo que había dicho coincidía, el mismo lo encontró en la puerta intentando entrar y, cuando se enfadaron, ella siempre estaba con ellos.

Fred miro a Lorena. No tuvieron más que confesar.

- Mirad, hace unos años pasó algo, y ellos me ayudaron mucho. - Dijo Lorena señalando a los gemelos. - Y…con el roce se hace el cariño.

Harry y Ron pensaron en el libro que les habían dado a ellos.

- Entonces ¿es verdad que estáis juntos? - Pregunto Ron intrigado.

- Pues si, lo estamos. - Lorena se puso roja al decir eso, pero sus palabras habían sonado como si la hubieran ofendido.

De repente, todo el comedor estalló en carcajadas. Parecía que se habían quitado toda sección de disimulo y empezaban a comportarse como siempre. Fred pasó su brazo por el hombro de Lore y la besó la frente.

- ¿Tu lo sabias? - Pregunto Ron a su hermano George.

- Claro. Estas hablando con su doble. - Dijo George y rió entre dientes.

Tras un rato, entró la señora Weasley. Cuando vio a Fred en aquella posición le llamó la atención. Los chicos, en seguida se separaron. Se sentó en una butaca junto a la de Ginny y se puso a hacer punto. De vez en cuando, echaba miradas asesinas a Lorena.

- Mamá, tenemos que hablar contigo. - Dijo Fred.

- Adelante hijo, cuéntame. - Le respondió agradablemente su madre.

- Veras, Lore y yo estamos juntos. - Fred lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo.

La señora Weasley miraba a su hijo incrédula, de repente, se levantó y fue derecha hacia Lorena. La chica, con miedo se hundió en el sofá.

- ¡Oh! Querida. Te felicito, has logrado llevar a mis gemelos por el buen camino. - La tomo entre sus brazos y sollozando le dio un sonoro beso.

Todos volvieron a reír. En cuanto la soltó, mando que se fueran a la cama. Mientras salían del salón, iban dando las buenas noches a Sirius, Lupin, Bill, Fleur y Charlie. El primero, abrazó a sus ahijados y les deseó buena suerte en todo.

- Por favor chicos, ayudaros en lo que podáis ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo Sirius- De todas maneras contáis con Remus, estará en Hogwarts para lo que necesitéis.

Los chicos asintieron y subieron junto con sus amigos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al llegar a la habitación con Ron, Harry seguía intentando encontrar algún parecido con su hermana. Ron se metió en la cama y no le dijo nada hasta que se durmió.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Harry! - Lo despertó Ron gritando desde su cama. Estaba sentado rodeado de papel de envoltorio rasgado.

Harry miro los pies de su cama y la encontró llena de regalos. Con gran emoción siguió el ejemplo de Ron y también empezó a abrir sus regalos. La señora Weasley le regaló un gorro de lana hecho a mano, que enseguida se colocó en la cabeza, Ron tenía una bufanda del mismo tipo.

- ¡Sopas, Harry! Muchas gracias. - Dijo Ron. Acababa de abrir el regalo de Harry, un póster a tamaño real de los jugadores del Chudley Cannons.

- De nada. Gracias por el equipo de mantenimiento. - Le agradeció Harry.

Tras un rato de emoción abriendo sus regalos, bajaron a la habitación de las chicas.

Encontraron a Ginny abriendo su primer regalo. Era evidente que seguían durmiendo, de echo, Lorena aún lo hacia.

¡Click!

Los gemelos aparecieron en la habitación con un jersey cada uno.

- ¡Feliz navidad Harry! – Le desearon.

- ¡Feliz Navidad chicos!

Ron se sentó en la cama de Ginny junto con George. Harry se sentó junto a los regalos de Lorena y Fred la despertó.

- ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! - Dijo la chica medio dormida.

Se sentó en la cama y observó la escena. Toda la habitación estaba llena de papeles. Harry le pasó un regalo para que comenzase a abrir los suyos.

Pasaron toda la mañana de celebración y entre papeles. Esa misma tarde tendrían que volver a Hogwarts mediante la red flu.

Tras una comida exquisita, los muchachos subieron a terminar de hacer su equipaje que seria enviado directamente a sus habitaciones en Hogwarts. Dumbledore había dado instrucciones de que pasasen de dos en dos por la chimenea para hacer el viaje mas corto. Los primeros en pasar fueron los gemelos, acto seguido Ron y Ginny, y por último, tras haber dado las gracias a la señora Weasley, entraron Harry y Lorena.


	13. Adiós Navidad, Hola Hogwarts

**Cómo ya saben nada de esto es mio.**

_CAPITULO XII_

El fuego verde les lamía las zapatillas cuando abrieron los ojos y un Dumbledore anciano les saludó. La habitación estaba en penumbra, tras el gran cristal se veía el atardecer que llegaba a su fin. Esperaban encontrar a los demás esperándolos pero solo estaba Dumbledore. Este los ayudó a salir de la chimenea y les indicó que se sentaran junto a su escritorio.

- Solo os robaré un poco de vuestro valiosísimo tiempo muchachos. Ya se que hace poco os han informado de vuestro parentesco, ¿Cómo estáis? - Dijo el director.

Los chicos no contestaron de inmediato. Tras un breve tiempo, Harry fue el que dio su respuesta.

- No sabría muy bien como explicar esto, profesor, pero estoy confuso y a la vez eufórico.

- Entiendo Harry, es normal. Son sentimientos que nunca antes habías experimentado, pero poco a poco te iras acostumbrando y te darás cuenta de lo que en realidad vale. - Contestó Dumbledore.

Harry asintió. Esperaba que eso que decía Dumbledore pasara rápido.

Alguien llamó fuertemente a la puerta del despacho, Dumbledore lo hizo pasar. Era el profesor Snape, llevaba con el un frasco de color lila intenso.

- ¡Ah! Severus, te estaba esperando. Veréis chicos, - prosiguió el director.- Me gustaría saber si estáis conformes con ese poder nuevo que os ha unido. Esta poción puede quitaros ese poder y no os volveréis a comunicar nunca más. Quería consultarlo con vosotros para daros esa oportunidad, aunque si renunciáis a ello podéis correr un gran riesgo.

- ¿Qué pasaría si nos la tomamos? - Preguntó Harry.

- En realidad solo la tienes que tomar tú, Lorena. - Dijo mirando a la chica.- Por así decirlo es como si se os cortase la comunicación. Ella nunca volverá a saber de tus pensamientos ni podrá hablar contigo telepáticamente.

Harry miró a Lorena, esta miraba el frasquito con ojos desconfiados. Al levantar la vista, se percató de la presencia de Snape. Este parecía exultante y malicioso. Harry pensó en Voldemort, si a el le pasase algo o se lo llevase a algún sitio desconocido, la única persona que lo sabría seria ella. Pensó con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hiciese, que no tomase aquel frasco, pero parecía que no conseguía meterse en su mente. Lorena le miró, sin decir una palabra Harry seguía repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase "no lo hagas". La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada de suplica.

- ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! – Se escapó de los labios de Harry.

Dumbledore miró a Harry con una sonrisa.

- Es su decisión, sal por favor Harry. – Le ordenó el director.

La miró por última vez y salió sin rechistar del despacho.

Justo detrás de él salió Snape un tanto irritado. Los dos se quedaron en el pasillo en silencio y sin mirarse el uno al otro.

- ¡Maldita bruja! Ese poder no le corresponde. – Murmuró para si el profesor. – Parece que te salen niñeras nuevas por donde vas Potter.

Harry hizo como que no escuchó las últimas palabras de Snape, sentía por primera vez en su vida que lo que dijese le resbalaba como si tuviese una película deslizante.

Al rato, Lorena salió del despacho y en su lugar volvió a entra Snape.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común, y Harry la miraba desesperado. Continuó con la maniobra que utilizó dentro del despacho.

- No lo has hecho. – Pensaba son todas sus fuerzas.

Pero la chica ni se inmutaba.

Siguió repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase, cada vez más deprisa. De repente se pararon en seco, Lorena se puso las manos en las sienes como si le doliese la cabeza.

- ¡Basta!

De pronto la volvió a escuchar, aquella agradable voz en su cabeza. Saltó para abrazarla y de la sorpresa los dos cayeron al suelo. Los pocos cuadros que había por el corredor se unieron a sus carcajadas.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común seguían con la sonrisa en la boca. Encontraron a sus amigos ansiosos por saber donde se habían metido, por lo tanto se reunieron alrededor de la chimenea y les contaron lo ocurrido en el despacho.

- ¿Y si en vez de ser una poción para quitar ese poder es algún mejunje letal? – Preguntó al terminar Ginny.

- Es posible, pero no creo que lo hiciese delante del director. – Argumentó Harry.

- Debes tener cuidado a partir de ahora con lo que bebes. – Le advirtió George a Lorena.

Sin más que objetar decidieron bajar juntos a cenar. El gran comedor estaba casi vació, y aun colgaban los adornos navideños. Al entrar, el pequeño numero de gente que allí se encontraba se quedo mirando al grupo hasta que estos se sentaron.

- Cambiame la copa. – Dijo Fred cambiando su copa por la de Lorena.

- Tu también Harry, solo por si acaso. – Dijo George.

Cenaron en silencio y lo mas tranquilamente que pudieron, lo cierto era que ninguno se sentía cómodo en aquella situación.

Regresaron a la tranquilidad de la sala común y cada uno se dedicó a aprovechar la penúltima noche de sus vacaciones.

Ron y George se sentaron a jugar al ajedrez mágico, Ginny observaba la jugada de su hermano y de vez en cuando intervenía, Fred se sentó junto a Lorena en el sofá, mientras el asistía de espectador a la partida, ella leía uno de sus libros. Harry mientras tanto contemplaba aquella escena tan agradable, sentía un toque familiar, cálido, que pronto se acostumbraría a ello. El también se sentó con Ginny a ver tal espectáculo.

La primera en marcharse a dormir fue la pequeña Weasley, seguida de Lorena. Los chicos se quedaron hablando del próximo partido de quidditch hasta que también le ganó el sueño.


	14. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

**Nada de esto es mio.**

_CAPITULO XIII_

El pasillo estaba repleto de gente, unos tumbados en el suelo, otros corriendo, algunos luchaban, todo estaba en penumbra. Harry no veía por ningún lado a ninguno de sus amigos. Varias maldiciones pasaron rozándole la cabeza. Vislumbró a Ron en un lado del pasillo luchando con uno de los encapuchados, intentó levantarse pero alguien saltó por encima de él y lo tumbó de nuevo, seguidamente otra figura le volvió a salta. Un rayo de luz traspasó por la cara de la última persona y Harry descubrió que era Lorena. Intentó correr tras ella pero no la alcanzaba, aunque no desistía, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a tocarla…

- ¡Harry!

Se despertó sobresaltado, Ron salía por la puerta del dormitorio, se escuchaban gritos provenientes de la sala común. Los demás ya habían regresado al colegio. Se vistió rápido y bajó a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Wood lo paró al final de las escaleras.

- Harry me temo que han adelantado el partido, tenemos que empezar a entrenar esta misma noche.

- Muy bien, allí nos veremos.

Hermione saltó a los brazos de Harry en cuanto lo vio.

- Creo que tenéis muchas cosas que contarme…

Harry la sonrió.

Bajaron juntos al gran comedor, puesto que los que ya estaban allí aun no habían desayunado. Estaba mucho mas lleno que los últimos días. Al entrar todo el mundo se les quedo mirando y cuchicheaban los unos con los otros. Harry estaba acostumbrado a ello pero seguía sintiéndose incomodo, al igual que sus amigos, pensó. Hasta que no se sentaron no dejaron de mirarles, y de pronto volvió el habitual ambiente de charlas, risas y bostezos.

- Tened cuidado con ellos, no vaya a ser que os conviertan en uno de los suyos. – Gritó una voz que arrastraba las palabras. - Los pelirrojos muertos de hambre, la sangre sucia y los nuevos hermanos rajados. ¿Qué pasa Potter, tienes que rajar a tus amigos para que creamos que son tu familia?

La mesa de Slytherin estalló en carcajadas, mientras que gran parte de la de Gryffindor temblaba de ira.

- Cállate Malfoy. – Gritó Ron.

- ¡Uuuuh! Mira como tiemblo Weasley. – Dijo Malfoy.

De repente, sonó un gran golpe en medio de todo el barullo. Lorena se encontraba frente a Malfoy mientras este se tapaba la cara con grandes espasmos. Snape apareció como si hubiese volado.

- Venid conmigo, los dos.

Cuando salieron del gran comedor, la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en vítores, y algunos alumnos de Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw los imitaron.

- ¡Esa es mi chica! – Escucharon comentar a Fred.

Hermione miró a Harry y Ron sin comprender nada.

- Luego te lo explicamos.

Decidieron esperar a Lorena al pie de las escaleras. La profesora McGonagall pasó corriendo por su lado sin siquiera mirarlos.

- ¡Profesora…profesora! – Llamó Hermione.

La profesora se paró y se dio cuenta de que estaban allí.

- ¿Que hacéis aquí muchachos?

- Estamos esperando a que regrese Lorena... – contestó Hermione.

- Esa chica va a tener muchos problemas si no mantiene a raya su carácter. También te serviría eso a ti Potter. Tu hermana y tú os parecéis más de lo que creíamos. – Harry la miró sorprendido.- Aunque ha hecho bien, ese impertinente se lo merecía.

Y volvió a retomar su camino sin decirles nada más.

Subieron a la sala común para ver si había regresado su amiga, y efectivamente allí se encontraba.

- Te estábamos esperando abajo. – Dijo Harry.

- Lo siento chicos, Sarah me esperaba fuera del despacho porque tenía algo que contarme. – Contestó ella.

Su voz sonaba como triste y a la vez furiosa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te han dicho? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Me han castigado. Una semana en la clase de pociones.

Toda la sala común se había quedado en silencio escuchando la conversación de los cuatro amigos.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer allí, dar clase? – Preguntó Angelina.

- No, cada hora libre, tengo que limpiar los calderos de toda la clase, y…

- ¿Y? – Urgió Fred.

- Y cuidar de Malfoy hasta que se ponga bien. - Dijo con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Qué? Eso es injusto, él se lo merecía.- Gritó Seamus.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- No te preocupes, todos estamos contigo, pero serás tu la que limpie los calderos. – Dijo George con una sonrisa pero obtuvo por respuesta una mirada asesina.

- Cuidado con mi chica, tío.- Se burló Fred.

- Hablando de tu chica, hay algo que me tenéis que contar. – Dijo Hermione.

Todo el mundo estaba más atento para escuchar aquella parte de la conversación.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta, hay que aprovechar lo que nos queda. – Dijo Harry, no le apetecía que se enteraran todos de lo que tenían que contarle, aunque ya de por si era un secreto a voces.

Salieron de la sala común dejando a los curiosos desilusionados. Bajaron a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se sentaron a resguardo en el puente, y allí contaron a Hermione todo lo que se había perdido en las vacaciones de navidad.

Cuando el sol se ocultó detrás del bosque acompañaron a Harry hasta el campo de quidditch, pero no se quedaron al entrenamiento. En la entrada al campo se encontró con Wood, estaba acompañado de Sarah.

- Hola Harry. – Le saludó la chica.

- Están todos dentro, voy enseguida. - Dijo Wood.

- Vale, hasta luego. - Se despidió Harry.

Dentro, como le había dicho el entrenador, estaban todos a medio cambiar y sin mucho animo para entrenar. Harry se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando entró Wood ya estaban todos listos, con lo cual recogieron el equipo y salieron al campo. No hicieron mucho esa noche, jugaron un pequeño partido todos contra todos y volvieron al vestuario.

- Lo de hoy ha sido un calentamiento suave. – Comenzó a decirles Wood.- Pero el próximo tendrá que ser más duro. Necesitamos estar preparados para el partido de la próxima semana, jugaremos contra Ravenclaw, y ya sabéis que aunque parecen fáciles salen a por todas. Recordad, entrenamiento 3 días a la semana, por favor chicos no faltéis. Buenas noches y que descanséis.

Nada más terminar la última palabra de Wood salieron todos corriendo del vestuario. Cuando llegaron a la sala común esta se encontraba casi vacía, muchos ya se habían ido a la cama. Ginny se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Harry se la quedó mirando como si estuviese viendo a un ángel, y todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, todas las caricias y los besos volvieron a su mente como si solo hubiese sido un sueño pero la sensación de echarlos de menos le dio el punto de realidad.

- Harry ¿Qué haces? - George le chascó los dedos delante de la nariz.

Le sacó de aquel maravilloso recuerdo, miró al chico como si no le conociese y se fue a la cama sin decir nada. A pesar de lo poco que había hecho ese día y el pequeño entrenamiento se sentía muy cansado, cuando se sintió lo bastante a gusto entre sus sabanas se quedó dormido.


	15. La Carta

**Nada de esto es mio.**

_CAPITULO XIV_

Pasó la semana volando entre clases y entrenamientos. Se sentía bastante agobiado por todas partes y pensaba que todo aquello no iba a acabar. Un día, mientras salían de su última clase, Wood los abordó de forma inesperada, parecía preocupado.

- ¡Chicos! Que bien que os encuentro. ¿No ha estado Sarah con vosotros?

- Pues que yo sepa no. – Contestó Hermione.

- Bueno, si sabéis algo me lo decís ¿de acuerdo? – Y se fue.

No le dieron mucha importancia, seguramente estaría con Lorena. Se dirigieron a la enfermería a buscar a la chica ya que tenia que seguir cuidando de Malfoy. Llamaron a la puerta y salió la señora Pomfrey muy alterada, estaba arreglando el destrozo que había causado Draco antes de marcharse. Lorena ya no estaba allí.

- Y ¿ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó Ron.

- Vamos a buscarla. – Respondió Hermione.

- ¿Y donde puede estar? – Dijo Ron.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas a encontrarla con la mente, Harry? – Dijo Hermione.

- Vale.

Harry cerró los ojos, intentó concentrarse y empezó a pensar en Lorena. Pero no conseguía ver nada. Probó con pensar en preguntar donde estaba, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

- ¡No consigo nada! – Le había empezado a doler la cabeza. – Vayamos a ver a Lupin, quizá este con él.

De camino hacia el despacho se toparon con Wood.

- Venid conmigo rápido, ya las he encontrado.

Parecía verdaderamente alarmado. Los chicos no se imaginaban que podría haber pasado. Echaron a correr tras él y subieron hasta el piso donde se encontraba la sala de los menesteres. Encontraron a Sarah de rodillas en el pasillo frente a otra persona. Cuando se acercaron reconocieron a Lorena.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó alarmada Hermione.

- Alguien nos atacó, pero no nos dio tiempo de ver quien era. Ella fue la que recibió el golpe. - Dijo señalando a su amiga.

Harry se arrodilló también junto a la chica. No se movía, estaba totalmente quieta.

- ¿Qué le han hecho? – Preguntó Harry.

- Creo que la han aturdido.

Y efectivamente, Lorena empezó a moverse y despertó bastante confundida.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Ron.

- Creo que si, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Dijo Lorena.

- Os han atacado. – Le respondió Harry.

Ayudaron a levantarse a las chicas y cada uno se fue a su sala común.

Por mucho que le preguntasen, por muchas opciones que le diesen, Lorena no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido. Harry estaba asustado, pensaba que lo que había ocurrido había sido por su culpa, por dejar que otros le defendieran. Sospechaba de Malfoy, el único que buscaría vengarse de Lorena, pero ¿Por qué a Sarah? Pensó que habría sido pura casualidad, simplemente por acompañarla.

No dijeron nada de lo ocurrido a nadie, puesto que nada estaba claro. Ron y Hermione se quedaron con Lorena en la sala común, él no tuvo mas remedio que bajar a entrenar, era el último antes del partido del día siguiente.

Al llegar al vestuario encontró únicamente a las chicas, ya cambiadas y bastante animadas. Se cambió sin ningún ánimo, no le apetecía entrenar a esas horas; en seguida llegaron Fred y George, daba la impresión de que ellos tampoco querían estar allí. Cuando llegó Wood ya estaban listos para empezar cuanto antes. Esa noche hacia bastante más frio del habitual. Hicieron los calentamientos rutinarios y se pusieron manos a la obra. Harry daba ventaja a la snitch antes de salir en su busca. Unos metros mas abajo, cada jugador estaba entregado a su cometido.

Vislumbró la pequeña bola justo unos metros mas adelante, pero vio algo mas, dos figuras fantasmales negras pasaron volando por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque. Los reconoció enseguida. ¡Dementores! Empezó a sentir un frió inmenso, una luz verde atravesó sus retinas y una voz gritó dentro de su cabeza, tras esto comenzó a caer. Sintió que algo mullido amortiguaba su caída, rápidamente abrió los ojos y vio al equipo rodeándole.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry? – Preguntó Angelina asustada.

- Dementores. – Fue lo único que dijo.

Todos se miraron con caras de sorpresa.

- Harry, te necesitamos aquí, en la tierra. – Dijo Fred zarandeándole.

- ¡Si, si! Estoy mareado, solo es eso. – Contestó con sudores fríos.

- Dejadle respirar y se le pasará. – Les dijo Wood.

Se incorporó como pudo y se sentó en la fría hierba. Mientras sus compañeros recogían lo utilizado él seguía mirando al cielo, juraría que no eran alucinaciones, sabía perfectamente lo que había visto.

Hacia un sol esplendido cuando salieron hacia el campo de quidditch. Algunos compañeros pasaban por sus lados y les deseaban suerte, o como algunos de Slytherin, todo lo contrario. Wood se le acercó y le miró muy serio a la cara.

- ¿Cómo estas Harry? Si no te encuentras en condiciones jugaremos sin ti.

- Estoy bien Wood.

El estadio vibraba por el clamor de los espectadores. Todas las gradas estaban pintadas de colores, en un lado brillaba el gris y el azul y en el contrario, el rojo y el dorado.

Pasaron al vestuario a por sus escobas y el material, no hubo ningún discurso por parte de Wood, ya que tomaban este partido como ganado.

Salieron volando al campo, hicieron una vuelta de reconocimiento y se pusieron en sus posiciones. La presentación de los equipos resonó en el campo con la voz de Lee. Con el pitido del silbato, la señora Hooch dio comienzo al partido. Harry ascendió para tener controlado el juego, mientras buscaba la snitch. El otro buscador hacia los mismos movimientos que él, le seguía muy de cerca, dejaba que el hiciese el trabajo de buscarla para que cuando hubiese señales lanzarse antes que Harry. Cho pasó rozándole tras el lanzamiento de uno de sus compañeros. Ascendió un poco más y se paró en seco, escuchó la puntuación por parte de Lee, ya iban 105 a 100, tendría que dejar que se desmarcaran para poder atrapar la pequeña snitch. La vio cerca del otro buscador, Harry hizo todo lo posible para alejarle de la bola y funcionó, el buscador iba detrás de él como su estuviese pegado a la cola de su escoba.

- ¡Sigue así Harry! – Oyó gritar a Wood.

Siguió dando vueltas por el campo, de vez en cuando hacia algún viraje para divertirse con la reacción del otro buscador aunque empezaba a sentirse agobiado con la persecución.

El marcador alcanzaba los 190 a 130, pensó que era el momento de empezar a buscarla. La vio brillar junto a uno de los postes de gol, se lanzó a por ella pero se le volvió a escapar, cogió mas velocidad cayendo en picado y justo antes de llegar a unos pocos metros del suelo paró en seco y subió para arriba, con lo que el otro buscador no lo vio y se estampó contra el suelo. La volvió a ver justo delante de él, salió disparado hacia ella y con solo estirar el brazo la cogió. Escuchó un golpe, y la gente empezó a gritar y a abuchear. Cuando miró hacia abajo vio a todos desmontando de las escobas y a la señora Hooch corriendo hacia Wood, estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo.

- ¡Gryffindor gana! Si no sabéis perder no juguéis. – Lee gritaba al equipo de Ravenclaw.

Bajó de un salto antes de llegar completamente al suelo, le devolvió la snitch a la señora Hooch, y se marchó al vestuario. Se llevaron a Wood a la enfermería, no parecía nada serio. Cuando salió vio a Lorena haciéndole señales desde un lateral del campo, traía un pequeño sobre en la mano.

- Ha llegado esto. – Le dijo entregándole el sobre.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó.

- No lo se, no he querido abrirlo sin ti. – Le dijo ella.

Abrieron el sobre rápidamente, era una carta de Sirius.

- Léela tú, por favor. – Le pidió Lorena.

Harry leyó en voz lo suficientemente alta para que solo lo escuchase ella.

- "_Queridos Harry y Lorena, espero que esta carta haya llegado a vuestras manos sin ningún percance. Las cosas por aquí no andan demasiado bien, pero no os preocupes esta todo controlado. Tenéis que estar preparados para lo que venga, siento mandaros palabras poco alentadoras pero la guerra ya ha empezado, y es hora de luchar. No hagáis tonterías y quedaros en Hogwarts, os necesitamos allí. Lupin os ayudará en todo lo que este en su mano. No contestéis a esta carta, Hedwig ha corrido mucho peligro en el viaje, están vigilando el correo. No os separéis."_

Se miraron y supieron al instante que todo eso ya lo sabían de ante mano, habían sido demasiadas casualidades para no ser otra cosa. Se dirigieron rápidamente a la enfermería en busca de Ron y Hermione. Cuando llegaron se encontraron saliendo de allí a Fred y George, el primero se adelantó para abrazar a la chica, Harry pensó al ver aquello que su hermana iba a pasarlo mal si Fred participaba en la batalla, y se acordó de Ginny, había echo bien en dejarla para no sufrir por ella.

Entraron a la sala repleta de camas, en un lado había una cubierta por unas cortinas, y tres mas allá estaba Wood. Estaba tumbado boca arriba y sostenía una mano de Sarah que lo acompañaba. Sin previo aviso se fundieron en un beso y los chicos se quedaron parados en el sitio.

- Lore, si no quieres acompañarme puedes irte. – Dijo Harry.

- No pasa nada. Está todo bien. – Le dijo ella. – Fred es mi presente.

Estuvieron unos instantes con ellos ya que parecía que sobraban en aquella sala.


	16. Vuelve el ED

**Cómo ya saben, nada es mio.**

_CAPITULO XV_

La carta no había causado gran sorpresa en sus amigos, al igual que ellos, se esperaban lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- No quiero que os involucréis en lo que pueda pasar, no estáis obligados a estar conmigo cuando todo esto ocurra. – Les dijo Harry.

- No seas tonto, Harry. Si todo pasa en Hogwarts y la orden nos quiere aquí, por algo será ¿no? – Dijo Ron.

- Tu tampoco estas obligado a luchar mas allá de proteger este castillo. – Le dijo Hermione.

- No es eso lo que quiero decir. Llevo días sintiéndolo, ha llegado la hora de cumplir la profecía. Todo me dice que es el momento.

- Ya, mientras que tú estas luchando contra Quien-tu-sabes nosotros nos quedamos de brazos cruzados ¿es eso? – Le dijo Lorena.

- No, no es eso, pero ya sabéis lo que dice la profecía, unos de los dos morirá a manos del otro. Y no quiero que os pase nada a vosotros.

- Muchas gracias Harry. – Le dijo Lorena con sarcasmo. – Pero yo voy contigo hasta donde haga falta, y lucharé todo lo que haya que luchar, si te sirve de algo. No estoy dispuesta a verte morir por una profecía. Estamos preparados para todo.

Harry sabia que Lorena era igual o mas cabezota que el, y que por mucho que discutiesen ese tema, siempre acabarían con la misma respuesta, además de que sus otros dos amigos estaban con ella. Sin previo aviso empezó a arderle la cicatriz, y por primera vez vio como afectaba de igual modo a su hermana. Empezaron a aparecer imágenes en su cabeza, gente retorciéndose, en posturas imposibles, y tan rápido como aparecieron se esfumaron.

- ¿Qué? – Se alarmó Hermione.

- ¿Qué has visto Harry? – Preguntó Ron. Era la costumbre.- ¿Tu también has visto algo?

- No, yo no veo nada, solo siento que me arde la cicatriz como a Harry. – Respondió ella.

- No he visto gran cosa. Imágenes borrosas. – Mintió a sus amigos para no preocuparles mas de lo que ya estaban.

Sabía que no lo creerían pero no rechistaron.

- Tenemos que volver a reunir al ejército de Dumbledore. – Dijo de pronto Lorena con la cabeza agachada. – Tenemos que estar preparados, tenemos que armar la resistencia.

- Buena idea. Tienen que estar informados de lo venidero. – Estuvo de acuerdo Hermione.

Pero como siempre Harry lo veía de otra manera.

- No, no nos vamos a reunir. – Fue lo único que dijo.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – Insistió la chica. – No te das cuenta de que tienen que saberlo.

Harry no contestó, salió de la sala común dejando a sus amigos pasmados. En ese momento quería estar solo, no quería escuchar a nadie mas, no quería pensar en lo que se estaba aproximando como un gran mounstro entre las sombras.

No se sentía con poder para mandar a luchar a muerte a sus amigos; pensó en Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dean, las hermanas Pattil, Lavender, Cho, Lee, Sarah, Wood, Fred y George e incluso en Cedric, sabia que lucharían a su lado sin miramientos, el mismo Cedric fue el que estuvo con él en aquel cementerio. Recordó todos los peligros a los que se había enfrentado, todas las ocasiones en las que había visto la muerte y en casi ninguna estaba solo.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el despacho de Lupin. En el fondo sabia donde iba, quería saber como estaban las cosas fuera, ya que desde hacia unas semanas habían dejado de recibir el profeta. Entró en el aula y subió al despacho. Llamó cuanto pudo pero el profesor no se encontraba allí.

Sacó el mapa del merodeador con la esperanza de ver el puntito con el cartelito de lunático pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Sin embargo, se fijo en tres puntos que estaban quietos en un pasillo contiguo a ese, tenían los cartelitos de Wood, Sarah y Marcus Flint. Se sorprendió al ver el último punto, y movido por la curiosidad fue a ver que pasaba. Escondido en la esquina del pasillo vio a los tres chicos. Wood y Flint estaban en posición de duelo y Sarah se encontraba en el medio de ambos.

- ¡Te juro que esta me la pagas Flint! – Oyó gritar a Wood, estaba verdaderamente enfadado.

Flint mientras tanto se reía.

- Por favor, Oliver no hagas tonterías. – Le decía Sarah.

Pero Wood levantó la varita para atacar y Flint se desapareció.

- ¿Cómo ha podido desaparecerse? – Preguntaba Hermione un momento después de que Harry llegase a la sala común y se lo contase a sus amigos.

- Ya sabemos todo ese rollo de que en Hogwarts no se puede aparecer ni desaparecer nadie… - Dijo con voz cansina Ron.

- ¿No os dais cuenta? – Dijo Hermione. – Las medidas de seguridad mágicas han caído. Algo tiene que andar mal ahí fuera.

- Por eso Lupin no estaba en su despacho, porque se habrá tenido que ir con la Orden. – Pensó Ron.

- Y no podemos comunicarnos con el exterior porque nos tienen vigilados. – Recordó Lorena.

- Nos están acorralando como a ratas. – Dijo Harry furioso. La rabia que había sentido un momento antes había vuelto a bullir por sus venas.

Estuvieron especulando sobre lo que dirían a sus compañeros en la reunión del ED y de que forma les informarían. Harry había accedido tras una exhaustiva exposición de pros por parte de Hermione y del enfado de Lorena. No quería estar mal con nadie, y menos con ella, a la que hacia poco que había encontrando y que sentía que iba a perder muy rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué no bajamos a cenar y, luego con el estomago lleno, seguimos pensando? –Propuso Ron. - Tengo un hambre atroz.

Harry también se sentía hambriento, después de aquel partido que había quedado eclipsado por la llegada de la carta. Al salir al pasillo se mezclaron con los demás alumnos, que como ellos se dirigían al gran comedor.

De pronto, se escuchó una gran explosión muy por encima de sus cabezas. Salieron corriendo, como muchos otros, pero ellos iban hacia el lugar de la explosión. Por cada pasillo pasaban pequeños grupos de gente que corrían hacia ninguna parte. A través de las ventanas vieron el lugar donde se había producido, era la torre mas alta, donde descansaban las lechuzas. Salía una masa de humo densa producida por el polvo de los escombros. Siguieron corriendo sin mirarse los unos a los otros. Al llegar allí, un gran grupo de gente rodeaba a los profesores, todos esperaban que alguien dijese algo, querían saber que había pasado, y sobre todo, que había pasado con su animal. Dumbledore y McGonagall se volvieron a la concurrencia.

Esto es una señal de que nuestro futuro más cercano esta lleno de oscuridad, las cosas ahí fuera no son muy distintas a esto que acaba de pasar. – Dijo el director. - Por favor, Minerva, llevadlos al gran comedor, hoy nos quedaremos allí todos. Os transmito mi gran pesar por la perdida de todos estos maravillosos animales que han hecho mucho por nosotros.


	17. ED en la Sala de los Menesteres

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE UNA AMIGA... LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING EXCEPTO DOS: LORENA Y SARA, CREACIÓN DE MI AMIGA.**

_CAPITULO XVI_

- No se les ocurre otra idea mejor que atrincherarnos aquí, a todos juntos, sin hacer nada. – Decía Harry, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por el gran comedor.

- Ten un poco de paciencia, no creo que estemos aquí por mucho tiempo. – Le dijo Lorena. - Harán los hechizos de rigor, como cuando se escapó Sirius de Azkaban, ¿Os acordáis?

Pensó que todo aquello no había funcionado ya que su padrino había conseguido entrar, aunque tuvo ayuda por parte de Lupin, ellos en su momento burlaron las medidas mágicas de Dumbledore.

Aprovecharon para reunirse con los compañeros que se unieron al ED. Estos estaban de acuerdo, tal y como sospechaba Harry, para luchar a su lado costase lo que costase. Acordaron avisar de una reunión por medio de las antiguas monedas.

Cuando Dumbledore volvió a entrar en el gran comedor comentó algo con Filch y este abrió las puertas de par en par.

- No os podemos retener aquí toda la noche, esto no es una cárcel. Hemos aumentado las medidas de seguridad y esta todo controlado. Podéis dormir aquí o subir a vuestras habitaciones. Un profesor se quedará en cada casa y aquí para más seguridad.

Harry pensó que ese era el momento para la reunión. El tiempo corría en su contra, y lo que fuese que se estuviese acercando no iba a esperar a que estuviesen preparados. Antes de que los demás chicos se fuesen los volvió a reunir.

- Chicos, ahora en la sala de los menesteres. – Les dijo. - Entrad como sabéis.

No tuvieron ningún inconveniente en que fuese esa noche. Harry empezó a sentir el pesar de lo que no quería reconocer. Había perdido a Hedwig, su inseparable amiga. Ella había sido la que aguantaba junto a el en la casa de los Dursley, la que sentía la misma libertad que el en Hogwarts. Se dijo así mismo que no era el momento de lamentarse por la perdida de su lechuza, pues la vida de sus amigos y la suya propia andaba en juego. Subieron al tercer piso, esperaron junto al cuadro de Sir Cardogan, hasta que el pasillo estuviese vació. Harry se puso enfrente del sólido muro de piedra y comenzó a pensar en la sala que ya habían utilizado otras veces. Apareció una puerta de madera negra, entraron los cuatro juntos, estaba tal y como la habían dejado.

- Que recuerdos…- murmuró Hermione.

Aun colgaba en el espejo la vieja fotografía de Cedric, sonriendo allí solo al paso del tiempo. A los pocos momentos empezaron a llegar los demás. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, los cuatro amigos comenzaron a explicarles las medidas que ellos iban a tomar. Harry les ofreció retirarse a tiempo una vez más, pero ninguno cedió.

- Si estamos contigo desde el principio, estaremos contigo hasta el final – Comentó Ginny.

Harry le agradeció aquellas palabras. No sabia muy bien que iba a proponerles a sus amigos, no había pensado en nada y no tenían tiempo.

- Bien, nos entrenaremos esta noche con hechizos que nos sirvan tanto para protegernos como para atacar. – Miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda. Ella era la experta en esas cosas.

- Tendremos que usar maldiciones imperdonables e incluso, si es necesario, la maldición asesina. – Comenzó a decir la chica. Pero ella no sabía mucho de magia negra.- ¿Alguien sabe algo más de magia negra?

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, hasta que Sarah se adelantó.

- Yo se algo.

La miraron asombrados, ¿Cómo podía conocer la magia oscura?

Les estuvo explicando diferentes maneras de pronunciar las maldiciones y según cual fuese la entonación así seria su efecto.

- ¿Quieres probar conmigo?- Le preguntó a Harry.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, no pensaba que le ocurriese gran cosa, tampoco él la atacaría mucho, pues solo era una demostración. Los demás se retiraron para que ellos dos quedasen en el centro de la sala. Se pusieron en posición de duelo. Empezó atacando Sarah, le lanzó a Harry la maldición cruciatus, este cayó al suelo y empezó a convulsionar con movimientos bruscos. Cuando cesó, Harry contraatacó con desmaius, pero Sarah lo repelió. Esta, continúo con su ataque destructivo, con cada golpe Harry se sentía más y más débil. Solo conseguía defenderse con el hechizo protector, la chica le volvió a lanzar otra maldición. Los demás se quedaron asombrados del conocimiento de Sarah, aparte de toda la magia negra también conocía y sabía hacer a la perfección los no verbales. Tras ese, Harry ya no tenia fuerza para levantarse, nadie hacia nada por el, lo miraban como si lo estuviese exagerando, como si fuese una broma, y su atacante no cesaba. Seguía tirado en el suelo, sin poder moverse, sentía la cicatriz latiéndole violentamente, miró a sus amigos implorándoles que hiciesen algo para detenerla, que ya había sido suficiente. Sarah volvió a levantar la varita para lanzarle otra maldición, el cerró los ojos esperando de nuevo ese terrible dolor que le producía al chocar con su cuerpo.

- ¡Expeliermus! – Alguien gritó.

Pero el dolor volvió de nuevo a su cuerpo. No podrían pararla, ellos esperarían a que él volviese a levantarse y que no le afectaban todas las maldiciones recibidas, pero no era así, él era como los demás, no era de hierro.

- ¡Desmaius! – Gritaron de nuevo.

Por fin todo acabó, no hubo mas ataques. Percibió a sus compañeros acercarse a él, pero no tenia fuerzas para nada. Intentó hablar, pero Hermione no le dejó que hiciese nada.

- No hables Harry.

- ¿Por qué no parabas? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que por poco lo matas? – Decía Lorena.

Sarah mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

- No se que me ha pasado, lo siento. – Fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? – Gritaba Lorena.

- Bueno, ya basta ¿no? – Intervino Wood – Se ha dejado llevar y ya se ha disculpado ¿Qué más quieres?

- ¿Pero has visto lo que ha hecho, Wood? – Dijo Fred – Si no la llegamos a parar ¿Qué hubiese pasado?

Wood miraba a los gemelos sin dar crédito a sus oídos, como si no hubiese presenciado lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿Podéis dejarlo ya? – Dijo Harry incorporándose. – Ya esta, estoy bien. Esto os tendría que haber enseñado, que si hubiese sido Voldemort, hubiese pasado lo que tanto temíais. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos antes de estar discutiendo los unos con los otros.

Decidieron pasar allí la noche, todos juntos, por si necesitaban seguir entrenando. Harry se tumbó en un gran cojín que apareció, no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir siendo el conejillo de indias para el entrenamiento. Escuchaba mientras iba cayendo en un sueño como sus compañeros intentaban defenderse y atacarse mutuamente, hasta que dejó de escuchar todo. Se sumió en aquel sueño extraño lleno de gente encapuchada que lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, se había hecho una idea de lo podría estar pasando fuera de los muros de Hogwarts.

Despertó con mucha mas fuerza de la que se había dormido. Estaba recuperado de aquella demostración que por muy poco no se convirtió en algo trágico. Sus amigos estaban dormidos como él en grandes cojines después de la pequeña lucha. La única persona que aun no dormía era Ginny. Estaba sentada junto a una de las ventanas con la mirada perdida hacia ninguna parte. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Tengo miedo a que le pase algo a mis padres.

Harry sabía que lo más importante para Ginny era su familia, y no se perdonaría, si salía vivó de aquello, si le pasase algo a algún miembro de la familia Weasley.

- No te preocupes, la orden esta con ellos. Los llevaran a algún sitio donde estén sanos y salvos.

Ginny se recostó sobre el pecho de Harry. Por un momento olvidó que estaban en guerra, olvidó que podría perder la vida en cuestión de segundos, olvidó la profecía. Se atrevió a acariciarle el pelo, tan suave y liso como recordaba. Ella se volvió y le besó, él no pudo resistirse a no devolvérselo.


	18. Comienza lo peor LA GUERRA

**NADA ES MIO!**

_CAPITULO XVII_

Cuando salieron de la sala de los menesteres, el ambiente que se respiraba en el colegio era tenso y terrorífico. Los pasillos estaban en penumbra a pesar de que estaban en Mayo, unos grandes nubarrones teñían el cielo de gris metalizado. Harry pidió a sus compañeros que regresasen a la sala común para que descansasen algo más. Él no podía volver allí, necesitaba despejar su mente.

- Lore, ¿puedes acompañarme? – Le pidió a su hermana.

Ella asintió y se despidió de los demás. Bajaron juntos por las escaleras sin decirse nada, salieron por las grandes puertas de roble y se dirigieron hacia el bosque prohibido. A pocos metros de allí, Harry le agarró la mano y cambiaron de rumbo hacia el lago. Se sentaron juntos bajo uno de los árboles preferidos de Harry.

- Voy a echar mucho de menos todo esto. - Dijo Lorena con la mirada puesta en el lago.

- Si, yo también.

No se había parado a pensar en que ese sería su último año allí.

- Siento mucho lo de Hedwig. – Le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Él solo pudo asentir y le quitó la mirada de aquellos ojos negros tan profundos. Una pequeña lágrima se le escapó sin querer rodándole por la mejilla, se la quitó lo más rápido que pudo para que la chica no se diese cuenta.

- Tengo miedo, Harry. – Le dijo sin mirarle.

- Tienes que ser fuerte, pensar en que todo saldrá bien. – Le dijo como si aquellas palabras no fuesen suyas.

- Sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, pero no a lo que pasará después.

Había empezado a hacer frío y tiritando volvieron al castillo. Al entrar al vestíbulo vieron a Hagrid pasar a grandes zancadas por delante del gran comedor. El gigante los vio y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Deberíais estar en la sala común, no salgáis de allí por nada del mundo. - Comenzó a decir su amigo.- Es muy peligroso ahora que Dumbledore no esta en el castillo…

Hagrid se llevó las manos a la boca, como hacia siempre que hablaba más de lo que debiera.

- ¿Qué no esta en el castillo? Entonces ¿Dónde esta? – Preguntó Harry.

- No lo se. – Mintió Hagrid.

- Vamos Hagrid, sabemos que lo sabes. - Dijo Lorena.

- Esta en el ministerio. – Hagrid al final confesó. - Pero dijo que era una misión muy peligrosa, que no fuésemos con él por si aparecía Quien-vosotros-sabéis.

Los dos chicos se miraron.

- ¡Esperad, esperad…!

Subieron corriendo hacia la sala común pero no les hizo ninguna falta entrar en ella, todos los miembros del ED de Gryffindor ya corrían por el pasillo en su busca.

- Sabemos lo del ministerio. - Dijo jadeando Hermione.

- Vamos al despacho de Dumbledore. - Les dijo Harry. - Su chimenea estará conectada al ministerio por la red flu.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos y en el vestíbulo se unieron a ellos los demás miembros. Subieron los mas a prisa que pudieron. Harry pensaba que todo aquello pintaba bastante mal, no se encontraron con nadie en ningún pasillo, ni siquiera había alguien custodiando la puerta del despacho del director.

- ¡Posium! – Dijo Hermione, y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

El despacho estaba completamente en silencio, muchos de los cuadros habían desaparecido. La chimenea estaba encendida, unas llamas verdes brillaban en la base. Solo deseaba que aquellas llamas los enviasen directamente a alguna de las chimeneas del pasillo del ministerio. Decidieron entrar por grupos para hacer más rápido el desplazamiento.

- Ron, tú iras con Luna y Neville. – Comenzó Harry. - Sarah, tu con Wood y Cho; Hermione, con las hermanas Patil; Lore, con Fred y George; yo iré con Ginny y Dean. Lore, vosotros vais primero.

Tras decir esto, Fred, George y Lorena se metieron en la chimenea. Los chicos dejaron a Lorena en medio de ambos y se agarraron en una especie de abrazo abierto.

- Por favor, chicos… - Pidió Harry.

- Tranquilo, nosotros la cuidamos. - Y tras decir esto, los tres se esfumaron.

A continuación, se metió el grupo de Ron, el de Hermione, el de Sarah y por último el de Harry. Ginny se colocó entre Dean y él, se agarraron fuertemente los unos a los otros y sin decir la dirección comenzaron a dar vueltas. Sentía el brazo de Ginny alrededor de su cintura y él lo apretaba con más fuerza para evitar soltarse. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en el vestíbulo del ministerio.

No se veía a nadie por allí, ni si quiera se escuchaba nada. Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo para cerciorarse de que Dumbledore estaba allí; justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar al final de este mismo apareció una nube de dementores, con sus capas negras, sus podridas manos llenas de costras y ese ruido de estertor que provocaba en Harry un estremecimiento.

- ¡Especto patronum!

El ciervo salió corriendo hacia aquellos seres encapuchados preparados para embestirlos.

- ¡Especto patronum! - Gritó Hermione y una nutria salió de la punta de su varita.

Lo mismo hicieron Ron, Lorena, Luna y Sarah, y se juntaron con los dos patronus ya hechos un perro, una leona, una liebre y una yegua, respectivamente.

- Necesitamos más patronus. - Gritaba Harry. - Intentadlo chicos.

Seguidamente nueve seres plateados se unieron a la lucha con los de los demás. Los dementores se vieron obligados a escapar de allí. Harry volvió a ver lo que estaba haciendo Voldemort, estaba justamente al lado contrario al que ellos iban.

- Están en la dirección opuesta. - informó Harry a sus amigos.

Cambiaron de dirección y salieron de nuevo al atrio.


	19. Guerra y muertes

**NADA ES MIO.**

_CAPITULO XVIII_

Tuvieron que andar agachados durante un largo trecho. Miles de maldiciones sin dirección les pasaban rozando por encima de la cabeza. Todavía no les habían descubierto; un gran grupo de mortifagos luchaba contra los miembros de la orden del fénix, pero no había señales de Voldemort ni de Dumbledore.

Se metieron en uno de los recovecos que había junto a las chimeneas, pero allí pronto los pillaron.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Mira a quien tenemos por aquí. - Dijo uno de los mortífagos.

- Os estábamos esperando, chicos. - Rió Lucius Malfoy. – Uníos a la fiesta.

- El señor tenebroso esta deseando volver a verte, Sarah. - Le dijo uno de ellos a la chica rubia.

Aparecieron por detrás siete mortífagos más, los estaban rodeando.

- Si venís con nosotros por las buenas no os pasara nada. – Decía Dawhlis.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho creer eso? – Dijo Harry.

- Vamos Potter, o es que ¿quieres ver morir a tus amigos? – Dijo Crabbe.

Harry le aguantó la mirada todo lo que pudo, justamente ese era su temor y ellos lo sabían, haber llevado a sus amigos hasta la muerte por una simple profecía.

- ¡DESMAIUS!

Un gran chorro de luz roja impactó contra el grupo de mortifagos lanzándolos bastantes metros hacia atrás. Corrieron hacia campo descubierto, puesto que ya los habían encontrado, era la hora de luchar. Se unieron a los miembros de la orden y lucharon codo con codo.

- Sabía que no tardaríais en venir. - Le gritó Lupin a Harry.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y continuó lanzando maldiciones a todo el que se le pusiese por delante. Luchaba contra un mortifago corpulento y alto, este reía al ver lo insignificante que parecía a su lado.

- ¡Deprimo!

Un gran agujero apareció a los pies del mortifago y este cayó con un grito cómico.

A pocos metros de él se encontraban Hermione y Lorena, luchando contra dos encapuchados.

- ¡Impedimenta! - Dijo Hermione y una barrera invisible apareció frente a las chicas

Los mortifagos chocaron contra el y cayeron al suelo, pero otros tres acudieron en su ayuda y atravesaron la barrera.

- ¡Diffindo!

La maldición paso rozando a Hermione pero Lorena no la pudo esquivar del todo. La chica se llevó una mano al hombro y cuando la bajo estaba cubierta de sangre.

- ¡Crucio!

Sirius, Tonks, Moody y Kingsley aparecieron tras los motifagos caidos.

- Quienes os creéis para atacar a mis ahijados…

Harry corrió al lado de su padrino.

- Os dije que no salierais de Hogwarts, que no hicieseis tonterías… - Le empezó a decir Sirius. - Pero estaba deseando que vinierais.

Abrazó al chico fugazmente, y volvieron a la lucha. Muchos de los mortifagos yacían en el suelo, muertos o inconscientes. Los que aun seguían en pie miraron hacia un punto concreto casi al final del corredor, sonó una sirena ensordecedora y todos se desaparecieron. Empezó a arderle la cicatriz, sentía como si fuese a abrirse de un momento a otro, no quería mirar a Lorena para no ver reflejado el dolor en su cara. Justo entonces, en el punto donde habian fijado la vista los encapuchados, aparecieron dos figuras. Se las veía unidas por unas líneas de luz que salían de sendas varitas. Una pequeña bola se situaba en el centro de esa unión e iba y venia de un mago a otro. Dumbledore soltó aquella unión, pero Voldemort la volvió a reestablecer.

- ¡Avada kedavra!

Una luz verde salió desde un rincón del atrio y chocó contra el anciano cuerpo del director, este se envaró y cayó a la destruida fuente que adornaba el centro del ministerio.

- ¡Nooooo! – Gritó Harry.

Sirius lo agarró para que no saliese corriendo hacia Voldemort, pues este ya se había dado cuenta de que se encontraban allí.

Harry se sintió desgarrado por dentro, pero no había tiempo para sentarse a llorar, en ese instante no. Alguien le empujaba hacia un lateral del pasillo, sentía la espalda de Ron contra la suya y a Hermione en un lado.

Los empujaban para meterse en las chimeneas que los mandarían de vuelta al colegio. Los pocos mortifagos que se encontraban allí se cernieron sobre ellos.

- ¡Todos dentro! ¡Corred! - Gritó Bill.

En el momento en el que empezaron a girar se escucharon gritos y sintieron estirones, Harry sentía la mano de Hermione aprisionándole el brazo, este buscó la mano de Lorena para asegurarse de que seguía con él, sentía la respiración de Ron en su nuca. Al mirar hacia abajo, para ver que se había aferrado a la muñeca de su hermana, vio como la cara de Draco Malfoy se esfumaba entre las llamas.

Cuando regresaron al despacho de Dumbledore, este había cambiado bastante, todos los cuadros estaban rajados, el fénix había desaparecido. Atrancaron la chimenea con la mesa y varias sillas que se encontraban en el despacho. Los miembros de la orden que habían viajado con ellos ya se habían esparcido por el colegio, Luna, Neville, Dean, Cho y Wood ya salían por la puerta del despacho para seguir con la batalla.

- Harry… ya puedes soltarme. - Dijo Lorena dando un estirón a su brazo e hizo un gesto de dolor.

Salieron a un despejado pasillo pero no del todo silencioso, de fondo se escuchaban ruidos de explosiones cercanas. Corrieron hacia donde se producía aquel sonido y vieron a medio castillo luchando contra encapuchados. Las paredes se iluminaban con el brillo de las maldiciones y demás hechizos que volaban de un lado para otro impactando en la gente. Harry quería averiguar donde se encontraba Voldemort, pues ese era el momento oportuno para escabullirse el solo y enfrentarse con el.

- No esta en el castillo, Harry. - Le dijo Lorena negando con la cabeza.

Este la miró y recordó que ella podía saber lo que pensaba. Vieron cerca de las escaleras a Luna, lanzaba maldiciones a uno de los encapuchados como si estuviese bailando ballet, pero la imagen que daba no era precisamente de eso, puesto que tenia la barbilla ensangrentada y la ropa con pequeñas manchas de su misma sangre.

Fueron a su lado para ayudarla pero cuando llegaron hasta ella el mortífago ya yacía en el suelo.

- Muy bien echo, Luna. - Dijo Ron.

- Gracias. - Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Luna avisa a todos los miembros del ED, acudid al final del pasillo, y aseguraos de que no os sigue nadie. - Harry señaló hacia delante, al final del pasillo un corredor doblaba hacia la izquierda, allí les daría tiempo para asimilar los que quedaban y la resistencia que podrían prestar.

Uno de los mortifagos le lanzó una maldición a Harry que le hizo salir despedido hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared cayó al suelo como un muñeco.

- ¡Depulso! – Dijo George lanzado al mortifago por los aires.

Harry se levantó como pudo del suelo intentando esquivar los rayos de luz. Sentía como le latía la cicatriz, se la frotó como si eso fuese a hacer que no le quemase.

De repente, una figura gigante se les puso de escudo contra los mortifagos que los acechaban, Hagrid intentaba igualar las maldiciones que recibía, pero su paraguas rosa solo lanzaba chispas.

- ¡Salid de aquí! – Les gritó su amigo.

Corrieron por el pasillo, pero dos mortifagos les cortaron el paso. Uno de ellos cogió por el pelo a Ron y le puso la varita en el cuello, el otro hizo lo mismo con Ginny.

- Ni un paso más o podéis despediros de ellos. – Dijo Travers mientras hincaba la varita en la garganta de Ron.

Los dos chicos forcejaban para soltarse, Harry no sabía que hacer, los demás se habían quedado parados para que no hiciesen daño a sus amigos.

- Seguid adelante… - Gritó Ron.

El mortifago que lo tenía apresado le puso la varita en el brazo y la punta empezó a ponerse roja. Ron gritaba de dolor mientras los dos encapuchados reían. Fred y George temblaban de ira ante aquel espectáculo, con un movimiento rápido Fred sacó algo del bolsillo y lo tiró detrás de los mortifagos. Un gran dragón salio del suelo y comenzó a lanzar gruñidos, los que estaban presentes pararon de luchar y se quedaron mirando al ser de fuego, los mortifagos, en un momento de pánico, soltaron a los chicos.

- ¡Aresto momentum! – Dijo Hermione.

La escena quedó completamente congelada, aprovecharon esos segundos que le proporcionaba el hechizo y sacaron a Ron y Ginny de las garras de los secuaces de Voldemort. Esa era su oportunidad, corrieron todo lo que sus piernas le permitían y consiguieron colarse en el pasillo y esconderse en un rincón que antes pertenecía a una de las estatuas.


	20. Guerra y muertes II

**nada es mio.**

_CAPITULO XIX_

Luna apareció poco después con Neville y Wood. No había señales de Cho, ni de Dean. Tampoco habian visto en todo el castillo a Sarah, ni a Sirius con los demas de la orden.

Mientras tanto Hermione iba haciendo líneas en el aire murmurando palabras apenas audibles.

- Bien chicos, necesito saber como estáis, si podréis seguir un poco mas. – Dijo Harry mirandolos a todos.

Aquella escena era desoladora, todos estaban cubiertos de sangre, con heridas y quemaduras por todos lados. Ron tenía el pelo muy revuelto y una gran quemadura en el brazo, Hermione llevaba el pantalón hecho jirones, Lorena tenía el brazo izquierdo con su manga de la camiseta totalmente lleno de sangre, Fred y George tenían moratones por la cara y arañazos en los brazos. Neville tenía un ojo morado y un gran corte en una mejilla, Wood tampoco presentaba buena imagen. Harry agradeció que no hubiese por allí cerca ningún espejo para ver su lamentable estado.

Las caras de sus amigos se volvieron borrosas y vio, con ojos que no eran los suyos, alzarse ante él un espectacular castillo lleno de luz con ventanas rotas. La cicatriz empezó a vibrarle, sentía que Voldemort ya había llegado a Hogwarts.

- Ya está aquí. – Dijo Lorena, devolviendo a Harry al pasillo.

- Esta en los terrenos, tenemos que darnos prisa. – Contestó el muchacho.

Pero ¿prisa para qué? No tendría forma de escapar de aquello, no podían esconderse tras la puerta de un aula o debajo de una mesa, Voldemort los encontraría de igual forma e incluso otros lo harían por él.

- No salgáis del castillo, yo lo detendré afuera. – Gritó Harry para hacerse oír por encima de las nuevas explosiones.

Se disponía a atravesar la barrera de protección justo cuando aparecieron tras ella Bellatrix Lestrange junto con otros dos mortífagos más.

- ¡Os hemos encontrado! – Dijo con voz cantarina.

Tres maldiciones volaron hacia la barrera mágica, cuando chocaron contra ella sonó como si hubiesen roto un cristal.

- ¡Donde está Sirius! – Le dijo Harry a Bellatrix.

- Eso a ti, ahora mismo, no te importa Potter.

- ¡Que le habéis hecho a Sarah! – Se enfrentó con ellos Wood.

- Esta donde tiene que estar, con nuestro señor. – Dijo la mortífaga.

- Aprende modales, muchacho. – Le dijo uno de los mortifagos a Wood dándole un puñetazo.

Maldiciones y hechizos pasaban de un lado para el otro donde hacia un instante había estado su única, pero frágil, protección. Habían vuelto a salir al pasillo concurrido y se mezclaban con los que aun estaban en pie. Habían cometido un error, se habían disuelto, y lo correcto sería que siguieran juntos. Harry y Neville luchaban contra Bellatrix, Ron y Luna con uno de los mortifagos, tan cerca de ellos, que algunas veces se rozaban la espalda o los brazos. Hermione intentaba zafarse de unas cuerdas que le apretaban el cuello, y Wood había desaparecido. Lorena a duras penas podía defenderse, el brazo le dolía cada vez más y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, Fred y George no se separaban de ella y luchaban a su lado. Bellatrix le lanzó una maldición a Neville y este quedó tendido en el suelo, Harry furioso canalizó su ira por su varita.

- ¡Crucio!

La mortífaga no cayó al suelo, únicamente se dobló como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estomago. Cuando se levantó cambio de posición dándole a Harry la espalda, pero nunca perdiéndole de vista. Sonrió y levantó su varita.

- ¡Avada kedavra!

Un gran chorro de luz verde salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba Lorena.

- ¡Nooo! – Volvió a gritar Harry.

Corrió hacia allí para intentar empujarla, pero cayó a causa del cuerpo de Neville.

Harry oyó gritar a la chica. Cuando levantó la mirada, Fred la tiraba para atrás cayéndole encima, como si hubieran ralentizado la escena. Quiso levantarse pero una persona lo derribó saltándole por encima, al intentarlo de nuevo fue Lorena la que lo derribó. Las dos brujas corrían una detrás de la otra, Harry se levantó y corrió también detrás de su hermana. Al instante, comprendió que se habían metido en una trampa en la que seria difícil encontrar la salida, y que lo último que les esperaba era el encuentro que tanto ansiaba.

Consiguió alcanzar a la chica y juntos salieron por las puertas de roble tras la mortífaga. Sin previo aviso, se detuvo en medio del terreno; detrás dejaban el castillo y justo enfrente tenían el bosque prohibido.

- ¡Crucio! – Gritó Lorena.

Bellatrix cayó y se contrajo de dolor en el suelo. Su hermana lo había sentido y deseado, por lo tanto la maldición salio a las mil maravillas. Cuando consiguió levantarse, boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua. Esta vez, levantaron los dos las varitas y la apuntaron. La bruja los miró retándoles a que lo hiciesen mientras negaba con una mano.

- ¿Vais a matarme? – Dijo con un arrullo.

- Es lo que te mereces ¡Asesina! – Gritó Lorena.

- Entonces, ¿Te pondrías en mi lugar? Si me matas, la asesina serás tú.

- Tu muerte será un bien para todos.- Contestó Harry.

Con la sonrisa en la boca hizo una floritura con la varita y apareció de la nada una persona que cayó al suelo.

- ¿Qué me decís ahora? – Se agachó hacia la persona que acababa de aparecer. Le levantó la cabeza y lo iluminó con la varita. – Podría ser el siguiente.

- ¡Sirius! – Dijeron los chicos en un susurro.

Sirius tenia muy mal aspecto, tenia los ojos morados y múltiples heridas. Apenas podía hablar.

- ¿Qué dices? Que te mate y deje a estos dos niñitos. – Se burló Bellatrix acercándose un poco a Sirius. – No, todavía no amado primo, aunque será un placer para mi hacerlo. Si Potter se entrega, te podrás ir con la chica.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que es Sirius Black? – Dijo Harry.

Bellatrix y Lorena le miraron con asombro.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de las acciones y elecciones del Señor Tenebroso?

La mortífaga se puso histérica, le lanzó la maldición cruciatus a Sirius y este temblaba en el suelo.

- No lo hagas…Harry…Por Lily y James…

Las palabras de Sirius descolocaron por completo al muchacho. No tenían ninguna duda de que era su padrino. Bellatrix seguía con su estúpida sonrisa en la boca. Cada vez que la miraba, le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda. Sabía que lo único que necesitaba era que le diesen un motivo para acabar con Sirius, tendrían que tener mucho cuidado al enfrentarse con la mortífaga, ya que esta se escudaba en su prisionero.

- No la ataques todavía. – Le dijo Harry a la chica. – Cuando te lo diga, corre hacia Sirius y llévatelo de aquí.

- Harry, no te pienso dejar solo. – Negaba Lorena con la cabeza.

- ¡Haz lo que te digo! salva a Sirius y sálvate tu.

Se colocaron los dos frente a frente con la mortífaga, Harry no las tenia todas consigo, pero aun así, quería intentar salvarle la vida al mejor amigos de sus padres. "…Por Lily y James…"

- ¡Ahora! – Gritó Harry.- ¡Expeliermus!

Lorena se dirigió hacia ellos, pero antes de poder tocar si quiera a Sirius, antes incluso de que el hechizo de Harry chocara contra su receptora…

- ¡Avada kedavra!

Sirius cayó al suelo sin vida. Esta vez no hubo gritos, no hubo lágrimas, no hubo persecución. Solo había confusión, incertidumbre, rabia, ira y una sensación de estar metidos en una pesadilla sin despertar y descubrir que Sirius seguía vivo. Harry seguía parado en el mismo punto donde había dado la señal a su hermana para que salvara su vida. Había fracasado, nada había salido bien desde que bajaron aquella tarde, que parecía tan lejana, a los mismos terrenos donde ahora se encontraban junto con el cadáver de su padrino. Su hermana había caído de rodillas sobre la mojada hierba, seguramente culpándose también de aquella muerte.


	21. Voldemort y la verdad sobre Sarah

**NADA ES MIO.**

_CAPITULO XXI_

Bellatrix comenzó a caminar despacio hacia atrás, intentando escabullirse, en aquellos minutos de shock. Harry, que vio las intenciones de la mortífaga, volvió a retomar la carrera detrás de ella.

- ¡Harry no!

Consiguió escuchar la advertencia de Lorena pero no la acató. Siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, intentando no perder de vista la silueta negra que corría delante de él. Una luz roja iluminó por pocos segundos el interior del bosque, alguien, seguramente su hermana, había lanzado al aire una señal para que la orden recogiese el cuerpo de Sirius, sintió, poco después, que ella también se había unido a "la caza de la bruja". Cada paso que daban hacia acentuarse el dolor de la cicatriz, hasta llegar al punto de amenazar con estallarle la cabeza. Sentían que el final de la trampa ya estaba cerca, le sentían muy cerca.

De vez en cuando, Bellatrix les lanzaba maldiciones que por los pelos lograban esquivar, añadiendo que las copas de los árboles tapaban completamente el cielo, dando al bosque una oscuridad total. Iban corriendo a oscura, detrás de una persona a la que ya apenas veían.

El dolor les cegaba, Harry temía que de un momento a otro se le abriese la cabeza en dos. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, siguieron buscando a su objetivo. Unos metros por delante, se vislumbraba un fuego, parecía que el bosque entero estaba ardiendo, y un calor inmenso les sorprendió. Se acercaron mas al origen de aquel fuego y descubrieron a un grupo de personas, en el que, justamente en medio se encontraba Sarah. Corrieron el poco trecho que les separaba de ellos y entraron en el círculo con las varitas en alto.

- Señor le dije que se lo traería sano y salvo. – Decía Bellatrix Lestrange a una figura encapuchada un poco más alta que ella.

- Has cumplido con tu trabajo. Te recompensaré.

Lord Voldemort se bajó la capucha y sus ojos rojos brillaron con el fulgor del fuego. Anduvo hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos de ellos.

- Bienvenidos chicos. – Les dijo. – Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos por última vez. Os preguntareis que hace vuestra falsa amiga con nosotros ¿verdad?

Los mortifagos que había alrededor rieron como si hubiese sido un chiste muy gracioso. Harry y Lorena miraban a Sarah sin comprender.

- Yo os lo explicaré, como si fuese vuestro amado y difunto director. – Hizo una señal con la cabeza a uno de los encapuchados y este avanzó arrastrando a Sarah delante suya. – Vuestra amiga tiene un pequeño secreto, que os confiare esta noche. Muéstrasela.

La chica lo miro y negó efusivamente con la cabeza con gesto de suplica. A la luz del fuego, pudieron ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Tenia los ojos morados, y toda la cara llena de sangre, entre la cual, se dejaban ver cortes y quemaduras de múltiples tamaños. Otro de los encapuchados se adelantó y cojió uno de los temblorosos brazos de la chica. Le rasgó la manga de la camisa y dejó ver un cráneo enroscado en una serpiente. La marca tenebrosa se agitaba en su brazo.

- No puede ser… - Se le escapó a Lorena.

Voldemort volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza. Harry sentía su cabeza explotar. Sarah lloraba silenciosamente arrodillada en el suelo, custodiada por el mortífago.

- Claro que si, es una de los nuestros, o por lo menos lo era hasta esta noche, que se ha rebelado contra su amo para pasarse al bando de los Potter. – Dijo con rabia mirando a la chica.- Y por eso, ha sido castigada.

Se habían quedado completamente estupefactos. ¿Que había sido dentro del castillo? ¿Una espía? En seguida, le vino a la mente la tarde en la que la encontraron junto a su hermana en el pasillo de la sala de los menesteres.

- _Harry, tenemos que salvarla_. – La voz de la chica sonaba firme.

No comprendía, como después de todo lo que había echo, su hermana la siguiese viendo como a su amiga.

- _¿Estas loca? Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho ¡por su culpa Fred y Sirius están muertos!_

- _Ya has visto como la han dejado, esta de nuestro lado Harry._

Las últimas palabras se quedaron en su dolorida cabeza como moscas buscando la salida. No sabía si lo que estaban a punto de hacer valdría la pena una vez hecho.

- Merece morir, por traidora ¿Verdad Harry? – Preguntó Voldemort al chico.

Harry le aguantó la mirada, sin responder, y en su cara se reflejó la furia que tenia acumulada. De repente, un gran perro blanco apareció por un lado del bosque atacando a la horda de mortifagos que rodeaban a Voldemort. En ese momento de descuido, la rapidez fue fundamental.

- Relashio – Susurró Lorena.

Sarah salio corriendo como pudo.

- ¡Se escapa! – Gritó Dawlihs.

Pero antes de llegar a atraparla desapareció, al igual que el perro. Un rugido de furia recorrió el bosque. Voldemort levantó la varita y gran parte de los encapuchados cayeron muertos al suelo. Se volvió a los chicos y se acercó hacia donde se encontraba agachada Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer con ellos? – Le preguntó, pero sin darle tiempo a contestar volvió a levantar su varita.- ¡Crucio!

Harry cayó al suelo y una descarga le recorrió el cuerpo acentuándose en sus heridas. Cuando paró, se levantó y ayudó a su hermana a levantarse como él.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Bellatrix? – Sin mencionar mas palabra le lanzó un haz de luz verde y la mortífaga cayó a los pies de su señor.- Ya no te necesito.

La apartó de una patada como si fuese una vulgar piedra y le dedicó una última mirada de repugnancia a una de sus más fieles seguidoras. Se volvió a acerca más a los chicos y les habló como a dos niños pequeños.

- Ahora estáis contentos ¿verdad? la mujer malvada que ha matado a vuestro chucho esta donde la querías ver. Este era un último regalo para vosotros antes de reuniros con él. Y es que después de tantos años, os he cogido cariño, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos...

- Eso es mentira. – Le cortó Harry.

- Tú nunca sabrás lo que es el cariño. – Dijo Lorena.

Voldemort les miró como si le hubiesen ofendido, la burda imitación de un tío que tiene enfrente a sus sobrinos favoritos le salía realmente mal.

- Os he dado una última oportunidad, pero ya veo que la habéis rechazado. Acabáis de firmar vuestra sentencia de muerte.

Los chicos se pusieron en posición de ataque con las varitas listas para lo que fuera. Voldemort volvió a reír.

- No me digas que tú también vas a luchar conmigo. – Le dijo a la chica. - Mírate, no aturdirías ni al idiota de Lombottom con el brazo así. ¿Por qué no me suplicas que te mate y acabe con tu sufrimiento?

- Por que seremos nosotros los que te matemos a ti.- Contestó Harry.

Voldemort hizo un movimiento con la varita y el efecto que surtió en Harry fue caer de rodillas como si le hubiesen pegado.

- Potter, cuando aprenderás a respetar el turno de palabra. Como te ha gustado siempre darte aires. ¡Eso esta muy mal! – Y volvió a pegarle.

- ¡Harry! – Lorena lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

- Que escena mas tierna, los hermanitos ayudándose el uno al otro. Que conmovedor. Me vais a matar, si, pero del asco. – Voldemort escupió al fuego y este se avivó más.

De el salió una lengua de fuego que se cerro en círculo alrededor de ellos, dejando fuera a los mortifagos que quedaban.

- Te voy a matar, Harry Potter. – Sonreía Voldemort.

Lorena se le puso delante y le empujó hacia atrás.

- Tendrás que matarme a mí antes.

Los mortifagos, junto con Voldemort, estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡Quítate de el medio, estúpida! – Voldemort hizo el gesto de que tiraba de ella, pero Lorena estiró el brazo sano y consiguió esquivarlo.- ¿Queréis jugar muchachos? Ahí va.

Sin previo aviso, Lorena salió volando fuera del círculo y cayó delante de los mortifagos, que enseguida se arremolinaron alrededor de ella.

Su varita había saltado de su mano y estaba cerca del tronco más cercano.

- Te vas a arrepentir de eso. - Harry estaba furioso.

- ¿A si? – Voldemort se acerco lo más que pudo a Harry y le tocó la cicatriz.

Harry pensaba que le estallaría de un momento a otro la cabeza y todo habría acabado. Pero el dolor cesó. Voldemort se alejó de él y se puso en posición de duelo. Se sentía tremendamente mareado, no sabia como aun se sostenía en pie. Se escucharon un grupo de voces diciendo a la vez la misma maldición y unos gritos desgarradores volaron por el bosque.

- Lucha conmigo, Harry Potter. – Le dijo Voldemort con cara de felicidad.

Por lo visto, estaba disfrutando mucho del sufrimiento de los dos chicos. Harry se fue moviendo hacia el lado donde había desaparecido su hermana, quería saber si estaba bien, pero fue derribado y cayó de rodillas.

- No eres tan valiente luchando solo. Ya se acabó el tener niñeras que se interpongan entre tú y yo. Esta noche vas a pagar con tu vida todas las veces que has huido de mí, y el haber destruido todos mis horrocruxes. – Voldemort estaba enloquecido.

Harry se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para conseguir esquivar una maldición de Voldemort. Su mente trabajaba costosamente y eso le retrasaba en el enfrentamiento. Al contraatacar, volvió a ocurrir, sus varitas se volvieron a conectar. Un haz de luz los envolvía, y una línea los unía. Voldemort gritó furioso y Harry cayó al suelo. La conexión se perdió, su varita estaba al rojo vivo, tanto que al cojerla, se quemó los dedos. Los mortifagos salieron huyendo de allí, como pájaros asustados.

- ¡Levántate! – Le gritó Voldemort.

Trabajosamente volvió a ponerse en pie. Cuando dirigió la mirada de nuevo a su oponente, descubrió con gran horror y sorpresa que la serpiente se había enroscado alrededor él, protegiendo a su amo.

- ¿Qué me dices ahora? – Le gritó Harry. – También tienes niñeras que te protegen, pero las tuyas son arrastradas como tú.

La serpiente silbó y Voldemort le acarició su cabeza plana como si fuese un gato.

- ¡Crucio!

Harry, esta vez no cayó al suelo, intentó aguantar la maldición de pie, lo que le costó un gran esfuerzo.

- Desmaius. - Contraatacó el chico.

- Muy propio de ti, Harry. – Voldemort reía.

- Sectumsempra.

En la cara del mago aparecieron sendos cortes en las mejillas, y la serpiente, esta vez, silbó de dolor abriendo las fauces. Voldemort volvió a lanzarle varias maldiciones que Harry recibía con un grado superior de dolor cada vez que una de ellas impactaba con su cuerpo. El chico solo contraatacaba con hechizos más débiles que los que reciba, sus fuerzas no daban más de si.

- Se acabó el juego, muchacho. – Voldemort se acercó a el por última vez y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza.

Harry pataleaba y luchaba por volver al suelo. Bajó lo justo para estar a la altura de su cara, la serpiente se atrevió a tocarlo con su lengua vífida, lo que le produjo repugnancia. Voldemort le rodeó el cuello con sus manos de largos dedos y comenzaron a girar; justo cuando sentía la presión al desaparecerse, alguien se agarraba a él cojiendole de las zapatillas. Hubo un cambió de presión y Harry temió que se produjese una despartición. Con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo la mano de Voldemort aun en su garganta, cayeron a un suelo duro y frió.

La luz del gran comedor les dañó los ojos. Todos los presentes corrieron hacia las paredes para alejarse lo máximo de Voldemort. Había cuerpos tumbados en el suelo dispersos por el comedor, las mesas habían desaparecido. Los miembros del ED y los de la Orden del Fénix se pusieron detrás de los chicos para prestar ayuda.

Voldemort estaba completamente aterrado, su mirada había cambiado pero su idea de matar a los chicos no. La serpiente se desenroscó del cuerpo de su amo y, haciendo un ruido espantoso cayó al suelo.

- ¡Malditos chicos! – Voldemort estaba cansado del juego de los muchachos.

Harry se preparó para sentir la maldición más potente que exista. Pero algo le decía que todavía no podía hacerlo. Sintió la mano calida de su hermana en la espalda, y una gran burbuja azul los envolvió. Voldemort no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

- Protego totalum, protego totalum…- murmuraba una y otra vez Lorena. – Harry…cuando esto desaparezca…siéntela y mátale…de una vez.

Voldemort lanzaba maldiciones a la burbuja, y creyendo que se rompería, esta no lo hizo, pues era firme y sólida. La serpiente se enfrentaba con la resistencia a espaldas de los chicos.

- ¡Bombarda! – Oyeron gritar a alguien.

- ¡NOOOOOO!

Voldemort gritó de dolor con los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia un punto por detrás de ellos. Harry giró la cabeza, y consiguió ver a duras penas, tras la burbuja a Sarah, rodeada de los miembros del ED, con la varita en alto y la serpiente muerta a sus pies.

- ¿Listo Harry? – El susurro de Lorena sonó muy débil.

Este se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Grito Bill desde una esquina del gran comedor.

La varita de Voldemort salió volando de sus manos. Era el momento.

Harry se concentró, sentía como la furia fluía por sus venas, como se acumulaba en su mano y la varita comenzaba a echar chispas.

- ¡AHORA!

La burbuja desapareció, con un pequeño movimiento de su brazo, un chorro de luz impactó contra el pecho de Voldemort, la potencia de la maldición lo levantó del suelo y lo mantuvo en el aire bastantes segundos. Harry notaba que su cabeza se abría, que ya había acabado todo, que no saldrían vivos de allí, que lo habían conseguido pero a un precio muy caro. Cayó junto al cuerpo de su hermana que yacía a su lado. Voldemort también cayó al suelo, despatarrado en el, con la expresión aun congelada en el rostro. Por fin, no volvería a matar a nadie más, no volvería a resurgir como aquella vez, por fin, estaba muerto. La oscuridad fue apoderándose de la mente y los ojos de Harry, no lucho contra ella, si no que dejo que lo envolviese, estaba muy cansado, no tenia fuerzas ni para pestañear. El mundo en el que habían vivido, desapareció, junto con ellos dos.


	22. Se acabó lo peor

**Nada es mio.**

_CAPITULO XX_

Escuchaba voces lejanas, no sabía si estaba muerto o vivo, no sabía, si quiera, si las voces que escuchaba eran de verdad. Intentó abrir los ojos pero sus parpados no le respondían, no sentia ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Parecía que había estado dormido durante mucho tiempo, y todo lo que brillaba en su mente, había sido una mala pesadilla, pero el dolor en su cicatriz le recordó que no, que todo había sido realidad.

Alguien le tocaba la cara, le estaban limpiando con algo húmedo. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, a pesar de que no se abrieron mucho, distinguió a alguien frente a el, con algo verde, que estaba ocupado en limpiarle el resto del cuerpo.

- Episkey – Escuchó decir a un hombre.

Sintió un calor que le devolvió la sensibilidad al cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo esta la chica? – Preguntó otra voz masculina.

- Bueno, hemos conseguido parar la hemorragia, pero no sabemos si saldrá bien, han perdido mucha sangre.

- Estos chicos nos han salvado la vida a todos. - Dijo la voz que estaba más cerca de Harry.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y volvió a cubrirle aquella oscuridad.

No supo cuanto estuvo así. Volvió a escuchar voces, pero estas eran conocidas.

- ¿Creéis que despertaran pronto?

- Esperemos que si. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, Ron.

Sintió que alguien le cojía la mano. Este, para dar a entender a sus amigos que les escuchaba, la apretó.

- Harry… - Ginny le dio otro apretón.

Tres figuras borrosas se movieron alrededor de Harry. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Alguien le puso las gafas y descubrió a Ginny, Ron y Hermione sonriéndole desde el borde de la cama. Reconoció la habitación al instante, pero no estaba tal y como la recordaba, esta vez, la habitación de Fred y George estaba vacía, salvo por un par de camas y un grupito de sillones y sillas.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry? – Le preguntó Ginny.

La chica estaba radiante, sus heridas presentaban mejor aspecto, y sus ojos reflejaban un brillo extraño.

- Bien. – Contestó él. - ¿y vosotros?

- Ahora muchísimo mejor. – Contestó Hermione.

Ron miró instintivamente hacia la cama de la izquierda. Harry le siguió la mirada a su amigo y descubrió a Lorena en aquella cama, también tenia mejor aspecto de lo que la recodaba, tenía el brazo vendado y aun seguía dormida. George estaba tambien dormido, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama pero echado sobre el borde de esta. El pelirrojo tenía un vendaje en un lado de la cabeza.

- No se ha separado de ella desde que llegasteis de San mungo. – Respondió Ron.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Preguntó Harry tocándose un lateral de su cabeza.

- Ha perdido una oreja.- Contestó Ginny bajando la mirada.

Harry se acordó de Fred, y una extraña sensación lo abarcó. No quería derrumbarse delante de sus amigos, sabiendo que ellos estaban muchísimo más afectados que el, puesto que habían perdido a su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

- Esperemos a que Lore este con nosotros, Harry. No es una historia agradable de contar. – Contestó Hermione.

Alguien se movió en el lado izquierdo. George se había despertado a causa de las voces de sus amigos. Se levantó haciendo caso omiso a que no estaba solo en la habitación, ni a que Harry había despertado. Besó a la chica en la frente y pasó por detrás de Ron desperezándose.

- ¡Harry! – Dijo casi gritando cuando se percató de que el chico ya estaba despierto, se acercó a la cama. - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, George. – Dijo el. - ¿Y tu?

- Bueno… estoy que ya es mucho. – Dijo con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias por cuidar de Lore. – Dijo Harry solemne.

- No, gracias a vosotros por salvarnos la vida. – Le puso una mano en el hombro y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

George se levantó y salió por la puerta. Los demás se quedaron mirando por donde había salido el chico, y sin decir nada, pasaron un largo rato mirando al suelo. Percy llamó a la puerta y entró.

- Chicos, mamá dice que bajéis a comer, por favor.

Harry se llevó una sorpresa al verlo en el umbral de la puerta, no sabia cuando había vuelto, ni le había visto en Hogwarts cuando se produjo la batalla. George se coló por un lado de Percy y volvió junto a la cama de la chica.

- Bajad a comer, yo estaré bien. – Les dijo Harry. – Tu también, George.

- Pero ¿Y si…? – Preguntó George señalando a Lorena.

- Si se despierta, yo os avisaré, tranquilo.

Los cuatro se levantaron y salieron con Percy de la habitación. Harry se recostó hacia el lado izquierdo. Mientras miraba a Lorena, le volaron a la cabeza todas las imágenes que recordaba de todo lo ocurrido. Había perdido a muchas personas importantes en su vida, primero Dumbledore, asesinado a traición por Snape. Después Sirius, se arrepintió de no haber actuado antes, podría haberle salvado de todo aquello. Y luego estaba Fred, que dio su vida por la de Lorena. Las lagrimas mojaban por igual sus mejillas y la almohada. Escuchó abrirse de nuevo la puerta, pero esta vez entró la señora Weasley con una bandeja. El chico se giró y descubrió a una mujer consumida, no era la misma persona que radiaba felicidad.

- Harry…- La señora Weasley dejó la bandeja en una silla y abrazó al chico.

- Señora Weasley, lo siento mucho. – Dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando se apartó tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

- Lo se, Harry. – Sacó un pañuelo y se seco las mejillas. – Se me ha ido uno de mis hijos, pero he recuperado a otro, y vosotros estáis vivos.

Se dio la vuelta, miro a Lorena y salió de la habitación. Harry sentía un vació dentro, y después de ver así a la madre de sus amigos, tenia el alma destrozada.

Por fin, la chica comenzó a moverse. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, ya que la luz le afectaba. Harry saltó de la cama, pero pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, le dolía todo. Se sentó en la silla en la que George había estado durmiendo, y se quedó mirando a la chica como si nunca la hubiese visto.

- Hola. – Le saludó él.

Lorena solo pudo componer una mueca que no llegó a dar el resultado de una sonrisa.

- No pensaba que volvería a verte. – Le dijo ella cuando por fin pudo recostarse.

- Yo tampoco. – Sonrió Harry.

La puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse para dar paso a Ginny. La pequeña Weasley abrió mucho los ojos por el asombro y una gran sonrisa se instaló en su boca. Con la misma rapidez que había entrado volvió a bajar. La escucharon correr escaleras abajo y poco después, una silla chocar contra el suelo, y de nuevo, gente corriendo por las escaleras. Harry volvió a meterse en la cama antes de que todos llegasen a la habitación. El primero en asomar la cabeza por la puerta fue George, al ver a la chica sentada en la cama, pasó corriendo por delante de la de Harry y se lanzó, literalmente, a besarla, que con la sorpresa y el dolor cayeron juntos para atrás. Un sonido maravilloso y reconfortante llenó la habitación, las risas de sus amigos fueron la mejor medicina para Harry, contagiándole a él.


	23. Vuelta a la normalidad

**Nada es mio.**

_CAPITULO XXI_

Aquella mañana amaneció un poco mas calida que la anterior. El verano hacia notar su presencia en su primer día. Se habían vestido con premura para no llegar tarde, aunque Ron rezongaba como siempre. Cuando bajaron, la señora Weasley estaba sirviendo la mesa con el desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días! – Harry la abrazó. – ¿Todavía no se ha levantado nadie?

- Si cariño, Arthur ya se ha marchado para allá junto con Percy. Y George y tu hermana están a fuera. – Dijo la señora Weasley. – Daos prisa muchachos.

Harry cojió una tostada de encima de la mesa y se acercó a la ventana. Cerca de un gran árbol estaban los dos chicos. Lorena estaba agachada, colocando algo sobre una losa de piedra lisa, George la abrazó cuando se levantó. Notó los brazos de alguien rodeándole el cuello, se giró y Ginny le dio los buenos días con un beso.

Esa mañana volverían a Hogwarts después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Harry, Hermione y Lorena, junto con los Weasley se metieron en la chimenea, y tras la típica presión del desplazamiento, aparecieron en el viejo despacho del director del colegio. Minerva McGonagall les esperaba para conducirles hasta los terrenos. Mientras pasaban por los corredores, los restos de la batalla brillaban como si estuviesen marcados con algún hechizo resaltante. Miles de personas ya se agolpaban en los jardines, donde se habían dispuesto un centenar de bancos blancos, todos ellos dirigidos hacia un pulpito también blanco.

- ¡Harry!

Luna le saludaba desde la puerta que daba salida al lugar donde se reunirían todos. Harry le devolvió el saludo y se alegro de volver a verla. Cada cara que veían, se giraba hacia ellos y los saludaban. Echaron varias caras en falta, y más o menos, después de lo contado por los chicos, supieron de las bajas sufridas. Ya en el jardín, la gente les saludaba y les estrechaban las manos, felicitándoles por la batalla, y otros, mas allegados a ellos, les mostraban el sentimiento por Sirius y Fred.

Oliver Wood se abrió paso entre la gente para saludar a sus amigos, Sarah le seguía por detrás cojída de su mano.

- Cuanto me alegro de veros. – Dijo estrechándole la mano a Harry y abrazando a Lorena.

- Nosotros también. – Dijo Harry.

- Me alegro de que estéis bien. – Dijo Sarah, saliendo de detrás de Wood. – Muchas gracias y lo siento muxo x no haber podido…

- Lo sabemos. – Le atajó Lorena con una sonrisa.

Se sentaron todos juntos en los bancos, cuando un hombrecillo se subió al pulpito. Con un movimiento de su varita, apareció justo a su lado una gran fotografía de Dumbledore sonriendo, y se quedó flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo. Cuando el hombre comenzó su discurso resumido sobre la vida y obra de Albus Dumbledore, Ginny recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

- Estaría orgulloso de ti. – Le dijo.

El asintió mirando los ojos azules del difunto director que parecían estar llenos de luz. Miró a su izquierda, Hermione lloraba silenciosamente arropada por Ron. Por las mejillas de su hermana discurrían lagrimas y su mirada estaba clavada en el cielo, supo al instante, que era en ese momento, cuando por fin, soltaba todo lo que llevaba dentro, mientras que George mantenía una mano entrelazada a la de la chica en su rodilla. En el otro lado, Sarah se refugiaba en el pecho de Wood.

Para finalizar con aquel funeral, el mago hizo aparecer una corona de flores que depositó encima de una tumba blanca, que relucía bajo el sol. Haciendo un movimiento amplio con la mano, también puso en funcionamiento una pequeña fuente, que habían puesto como símbolo a todos los que habían perecido en aquella lucha. La gente prorrumpió en aplausos que duraron más de lo que se esperaba. Harry aplaudió tanto como le permitían sus manos.

Aquel lugar no volvería a ser el mismo, pero siempre le guardaría el cariño que merecía y había sentido siempre.

Tras despedirse de todos sus amigos, volvieron juntos a la madriguera.


	24. 20 Años después El fin

**Nada de esto es mio.**

_20 AÑOS DESPUÉS._

Ya había amanecido, pero sus ojos no querían abrirse. Lo cierto era, que estaba muy a gusto allí tumbado, que nadie podría moverlo… Alguien abrió la puerta del dormitorio de un golpe que hizo que chocara contra la pared de atrás.

- La puerta… - Dijo mientras se desperezaba en la cama y buscaba las gafas en su mesilla.

Un niño moreno, con ojos verdes saltó del suelo a la cama, y se quedó mirando, con una sonrisa pilla, a su padre.

- Papá… Levántate ya, por favor. – Le dijo el pequeño. – Queremos ir a verles.

- Si, James, hoy les veras. – Dijo Harry cansinamente.

Cuando terminó de atarle las zapatillas, Lily se colgó del cuello de su padre, y bajaron juntos a la cocina, donde les esperaban sus hermanos, James y Albus, y su madre. Ginny estaba espectacular ese día. Harry la besó y los chicos pusieron cara de asco.

- Venga ¡Vamonos! – Decía James mientras tiraba de la manga de su padre.

- Antes tenemos que ir a la madriguera. – Le contestó su madre.

Los cinco juntos se metieron en la chimenea y aparecieron en una cocina, con una gran mesa de madera en el centro rodeada de sillas.

Los chicos salieron corriendo hacia el patio y un hombre, con el pelo del color de la ceniza apareció por el salón.

- Cuanto me alegro de verte, Harry. – Lupin le dio un abrazo.

- Lo mismo digo, Remus.

- ¿Cómo esta Tonks? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Esta a fuera con tus padres y Teddie.

Salieron juntos al patio, la señora Weasley llego corriendo y abrazó a su hija, y después a Harry.

- ¡Abuela, abuela! – Gritaba Albus. – James dice que allí hay gnomos que se llevan a los niños.

- James, no le digas mentiras a tu hermano. – Dijo la señora Weasley mientras se acercaba al pequeño pelirrojo.

Un niño se acercó a gatas hasta Harry.

- Hola Teddie. ¡Como has crecido! – El pequeño le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Tras pasar un breve tiempo en la madriguera, se despidieron de los presentes y volvieron a meterse en la chimenea. Esta vez aparecieron en un amplio salón, pero totalmente desierto.

- ¿Hola? – Dijo Ginny mientras salían.

Los niños volvieron a salir corriendo, Harry salió tras ellos por si llegaban en mal momento. Pero al llegar a la puerta que daba a un terreno amplio…

- ¡Tío Harry!

Dos pequeños pelirrojos de apenas cuatro años le saltaron encima, consiguieron hacerle perder el equilibrio con la sorpresa y cayó de culo al suelo. George apareció con cara de susto por la cristalera y corrió a ayudar a Harry.

- ¡Fred, Sirius! – George los cojio a cada uno de un brazo y los puso frente a Harry. – Pedidle perdón ahora mismo.

- Lo sentimos, Tío Harry. – Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Harry se agachó hacia los niños, y muy disimuladamente, sacó del bolsillo unas ranas de chocolate y se las dio guiñándoles un ojo.

- ¡Venga George! Si esto viene de familia, no seas duro con ellos. – Dijo Ginny dando un beso a su hermano. – Además, a él le gusta que le tiren al suelo.

Riendo, salieron al jardín. A Harry solo le dio tiempo de ver un borrón negro, y de nuevo estaba en el suelo. Lorena se apartó para mirarle, y le abrazó de nuevo.

- ¿Lo ves? – Escucharon decir a Ginny.

- Te echado mucho de menos, Lore. – Le dijo.

- Yo también. – Le dijo la chica ayudándole a levantarse.

- ¿Y porque mamá si puede hacerlo? – Le preguntaba Fred a su padre.

Todo el patio estalló en carcajadas, y el niño se quedó con cara de frustración, sin entender nada.

Harry se acercó a Wood y le estrecho la mano, justo detrás de el, una niña rubia le hacia burla.

- ¿Dónde esta Elizabeth? – Preguntó Harry. La niña se reía. - ¡Ah! Te encontré.

La cojió y mientras la niña hacia todo lo posible por bajarse, Harry le hacia cosquillas. Salió corriendo y se refugió detrás de su madre. Ginny estaba con ella, él se acercó también a saludarla.

- Hola Harry. – Le dijo.

- Hola Sarah. – La saludó Harry con un beso. - ¿Cómo esta el pequeño John?

El bebe sonreía todavía, sin saber por que lo hacia. George se sentó con cara de cansancio junto a los demás.

- Estos niños algún día me matan, si no los mató yo a ellos antes.

- No te quejes, ahora estas pasando todo lo que pasó mamá cuando vosotros erais así. – Le dijo Ginny.

- Y vosotros erais mucho peores, te lo aseguro. – Ron acababa de aparecer por la entrada al jardín con Rose de la mano.

Hermione apareció instantes después detrás del pequeño Hugo. Después de saludar a todos, como habían echo los demás, se animaron a jugar un pequeño partido de Quidditch. Wood se puso en su antiguo puesto, Ron y Ginny se pusieron de cazadores, George era el guardián opuesto y Harry, un cazador. James y Albus ocupaban el puesto de su padre, cada uno de un equipo, Fred y Sirius, igualmente, golpeadores.

- ¿Qué equipos van a jugar? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Gryffindor contra Slytherin. – Contestó Albus.

- ¿Y tú de que equipo eres, cariño? – Le preguntó Ginny.

- De Slytherin, mamá.

Al final, acabaron ganando el equipo de los niños, porque los padres acabaron por el suelo. Habían recibido golpes de la quaffel por todos lados, y los gemelos eran un peligro con los bates en la mano.

Ayudaron todos a Sarah en la cocina. Los niños, en el traslado de los platos, rompieron más de uno.

- ¡Reparo! – Dijo Hermione apuntando con la varita a los trozos de platos.

Tras una cena deliciosa, volvieron a salir al frescor de la noche de junio, mientras se informaban de lo que habían hecho en sus respectivos trabajos.

- Cada vez que paso por el pasillo de la sala de los menesteres, me acuerdo de lo útil que nos fue ese sitio. – Dijo Lorena melancólicamente.

- Si, es verdad. Cada rincón de Hogwarts tiene un pedacito de nosotros. – Dijo Ginny.

Algunos se sentaron en las hamacas, otros en el suelo. Respiraban la suave brisa que le acariciaba el rostro mientras miraban como sus pequeños jugaban o simplemente miraban las estrellas.

- ¿Es verdad que existe una estrella con el nombre de Sirius, Tía Lore? – Le preguntó la niña sentada en sus piernas.

- Si cariño. – Le dijo esta. – Pero es sirio ¿Verdad Harry? Tu padre la reconoce muy bien.

Harry sonrió a la niña y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hermana. Aquella noche volvían a estar juntos, recordando viejos tiempos y a aquellos que les habían tenido que dejar.

- ¿Y porque nosotros nos llamamos así, papá? – Le preguntó Lily.

- Pues tú y James os llamáis así por vuestros abuelos, que están allí arriba protegiendo la estrella del primo Sirius, y Albus, por dos magnificas personas que estuvieron en Hogwarts con nosotros cuando éramos estudiantes.

- ¿Y Fred, Rose y Hugo? – Preguntó Elizabeth.

- Fred, por el tío Fred, que también anda por allí arriba protegiendo las estrellas. – Contestó George.

- Rosi se llama asi porque a la tía Hermione le gustan muchos las rosas. Y Hugo…

- Porque nos gustó a los dos. – Terminó Hermione.

Los niños se reunieron con sus padres, muertos de sueño. Sarah había subido a acostar al pequeño John, y Sirius ya dormía en el regazo de Ginny.

- Es hora de marcharnos. – Dijo George mientras se levantaba.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, Ginny le dio, a su hermano, a Sirius, mientras que Lily alzaba los brazos para que Harry la cojiera.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Oliver. – Le dijo Hermione.

- Despídenos de Sarah, no queremos molestar al pequeño. – Dijo Lorena señalando hacia arriba.

Con la mitad de los niños dormidos en sus brazos, se despidieron entre ellos antes de meterse en la chimenea. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron George y Lorena.

- Espero veros pronto. – Dijo ella dando unos besos a Ron y Hermione.

- Dadles un beso a los pequeños demonios de nuestra parte. – Se despidió Ron.

Se encaminaron hacia la chimenea, pero sin antes despedirse de Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Nos veremos antes de ir a King's cross? – Preguntó George.

- Por supuesto. – Respondió Ginny.

- La semana que viene os quiero a los cuatro en casa. – Les dijo Harry. - Los demás ya lo saben.

- George, acuérdate de eso por favor. – Le dijo Ron con mucha intriga.

- ¿Acordarte de que? – Preguntó Lorena mirando al pelirrojo.

- No quieras saberlo. – Le contestó mientras se giraba para que la chica no viese como le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano.

- Te escribiremos. – Se despidió la chica.

Los cuatro se metieron en la chimenea y tras pronunciar "callejón Diagon" desaparecieron. Lo mismo ocurrió con Ron y Hermione, y por último, con Harry, Ginny y los niños.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Godric Hollow, acostaron a los niños, y se sentaron juntos en el sofá.

- Ha sido una noche estupenda. – Comentó Ginny.

Harry pensaba que como todas en las que podían juntarse todos otra vez. Pero estas veces eran diferentes, porque no había de que preocuparse salvo si los gemelos se pegaban, o James hacia de rabiar a Albus. No había nadie acechándoles para buscar venganza, ni temer por más vidas, ni las de su familia ni amigos. Por que no volvió a escuchar voces en su cabeza desde hacia mucho tiempo, aun que tenia que reconocer que echaba de menos la conexión con su hermana. Tampoco había vuelto a sentir nada en aquella cicatriz, que por instinto, se pasó un dedo por ella; no le había vuelto a arder, ni a reventarle la cabeza desde aquella noche. Ya podía continuar su vida felizmente junto a su familia y amigos, que ningún mortífago volvería a molestarlos.

**La historia de Harry Potter y sus amigos llega a su fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
